Invader Zim oneshot collection
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A collection of mature oneshots for Invader Zim, rated M for a reason, read at your own risk
1. Sleep invasion

Sleep invasion

Grimacing in her sleep Gaz turned onto her side as she felt a slight cold draft run along her bare back making her shudder slightly rousing her from her rest, thinking it was just her bedroom door opening her grimace turned into a cold scowl "Dib is swear if that's you I'm going to…"

"You've grown up well Little Gaz"

Quickly turning over onto her back Gaz grabbed her bed sheets pulling them from her waist and up to her chest to cove her naked form as she caught sight of Zim looming over her, his bright crimson eyes seeming to glow in the darkness as his body cast a shadow over hers in the moonlight "Zim?! What the fuck are you doing in my room?!" she snapped glaring daggers up at the Alien as her cheeks flushed

Over the years since Zim had first landed on earth both he and Gaz had matured a lot physically, she wasn't sure whether it was the pollution in the air or if his species just went through a growth spurt sometimes or if he had done it to himself to keep up his pathetic disguise but Zim had grown from his original stumpy four foot height to a fairly lofty six foot and his once scrawny body had filled out nicely as well becoming fairly broad shouldered with a fair amount of lean muscle covering his bones becoming something that Gaz found rather attractive, not that she'd ever admit it though

Gaz on the other hand had stared fairly short through the years growing only a foot taller by the time she had hit age eighteen, despite remaining short her body had filled out a lot, going from flat to an amazing J cup bust making every top she wore revealing no matter how much skin it was made to cover, along with her chest her hips and ass had expanded to the point that she drew looks from almost every man that laid eyes on her, something she used to despise but couldn't help warming up to as she grew to love the attention

Merely grinning broadly at her question instead of answering her Zim grabbed hold of her bedsheets ripping them from her body making her huge tits bounce "Zim!" the purple haired Goth snapped clenching her fist to slug him only to have both wrists pinned down by two of the metallic legs the Irken stored in his Pak "Zim I swear if you don't like me go I'll make you wish you were never born!"

"Irken Invaders are not born, they are made Little Gaz" Zim corrected her as he drew the other two metal legs from his Pak using them to pin Gaz's legs down by her ankles to further cease her struggles

Arching her back as she tried to move her arms and legs Gaz suddenly stopped when she realized something, she was getting wet, looking between her legs she gritted her teeth as she saw her inner thighs glistening in the moonlight whilst her slit began to ache for stimulation "looks like you're ready for me" the Alien grinned to which Gaz's attention was drawn from between her legs to between his legs, her amber eyes going from slits to wide open as she realized that he was naked as well and that he had a fucking monster between his legs

Opening her mouth to try to say something Gaz just garbled her speech as she continued to stare in shock at Zim's massive cock, easily sixteen inches in length, eighteen at a stretch with a girth that rivalled her arm making her heart race and her cunt leak even more, too shocked to resist as Zim spread her legs wider she could only watch as he guided his erection to her dripping cunt before driving every inch inside of her effortlessly

"FUCK!" she shrieked as she felt herself getting filled to the brim in one brutal motion, her groin bulging out around Zim's girth as he grunted with pleasure above her "Zim you fucker! You're so fucking big!" she cried out as the Irken started to take deep rough thrusts into her, making her entire body buck and jerk under him as well as making her breasts bounce hard enough to nearly hit her in the face

Writhing beneath the Irken as he steadily took faster thrusts into her with every passing second Gaz thrashed her head from side to side as sheer masochistic pleasure ran through her body, this couldn't be happening, Zim had never even laid a pleasant eye on her and yet there he was fucking her brains out, she had to admit that she had wondered about certain parts of Irken anatomy as she and Zim grew up and some thoughts did linger one what he had for genitalia but she had never expected it to be so humanlike or for it to fit so perfectly inside of her

Feeling that Gaz would no longer struggle Zim released his hold on her ankles to which the Gothic girl immediately raised her legs wrapping them tight around his waist forcing his monster cock deeper into her, hissing with pleasure Zim grinned down her at her as her heels dug into her lower back "not so resistant now are you Little Gaz?"

"Shut up! If you're gonna fuck me just fuck me!" Gaz snapped back straining her wrists hard enough to finally snap the legs holding them down, with her hands now free Gaz grabbed hold of her bouncing breasts squeezing and kneading them hard as she felt her lower abdomen beginning to tighten "fuck me harder! Make me fucking cum!"

Arching his back Zim pounded into Gaz harder and deeper, slamming deeper into her womb making her stomach bulge out with every thrust soon having her body exploding in orgasm, her tight cunt getting even tighter as she thrashed in climax trapping Zim inside of her as well as setting off his release as well, the Irken shuddering with pleasure as he unloaded his thick florescent green seed deep into the Goth girls spasming pussy

Panting heavily Zim then slowly pulled out of her admiring how her body twitched in her post orgasm afterglow "you're mine now Little Gaz, your body belongs to me now" he hissed running his clawed fingers down her front before grunting when Gaz suddenly sprung to life, grabbing him and flipping him over shoving him down onto his back

"You don't own shit" Gaz asserted dragging hold of his huge cock rubbing it against her outstretched tongue making the Irken shudder with pleasure "this dick is fucking mine!" she added as she started to run her tongue along every thick inch of his cock, finding his skin to have a sweeter almost tangy taste to it compared to human guys much heavier muskier flavours making her taste buds tingle as she pressed her tongue against the base of it

Taking a few moments longer to relish his taste Gaz then moved her head to the head of his cock before taking it into her mouth, pushing herself down more than halfway down his monster cock moaning loudly as it filled her throat to its very limit, making it bulge out obscenely as she cupped her huge breasts wrapping them around what was left of Zim's dick engulfing his entire length in her throat and cleavage

As Gaz began to suck hard Zim arched his back with pleasure at the purple haired girl's obvious skill proving that some of the reasons at the Collige were true, digging his claws into the bedsheets Zim let his head roll back as Gaz started to pump both her head and tits along his cock sucking wet and sloppy along him coating his entire cock in his drool making him thankful that his constant bathing in paste when he first got to Earth had resulted in a water immunity

Smirking as Zim was rendered speechless by her great oral skill Gaz made a mental note of doing so whenever she wanted the Alien to just shut up in future, pursing her lips tighter Gaz then showed off just how strong her neck was by bobbing her head even faster, her hair bouncing as she propelled her mouth and throat furiously along his cock sucking harder and louder as she pumped her tits harder in time with her head

Soon enough Zim's cock started to throb hard in the Goth girls throat, his thick florescent green precum pouring down her neck as she sucked harder and faster, her cheeks hollowing out as she found that she loved the taste of his precum, salty like a humans but with a faint tang of lime to it _"that's it green boy fucking cum for me, let me taste it"_ she mentally urged him pressing her tits harder around his cock to which she was rewarded by the Irken's climax

Moving her hands from her breasts to Zim's lower back as he arched his back Gaz forced herself to throat him even deeper, starting to gag as she hungrily swallowed his seed _"fuck he cums like a firehose! Looks like I've found my new fuck buddy"_ she purred internally as his release lasted for several minutes making her feel blissfully full of his cum

When Zim's release eventually ended Gaz continued to suck on him for a few minutes longer wanting to enjoy his tangy flavour for as long as possible before finally pulling her mouth and throat off of him "still want more green boy?" she tittered slapping his still rock hard cock against her outstretched tongue before beating her face with it "you're lucky I love huge cocks cos this is the biggest I've ever fucking taken, I've got to see if this this will fit in my ass"

As she moved to straddle his waist Zim just grinned lecherously reclining back further on the bed as the purple haired girl bent forward and reached back to guide his huge cock head to her tightest hole "come on….come on….fucking get in there…." she hissed pushing her ass back against his cock hard before letting out a sigh of almost relief when his cock head finally pushed into her ass "fuck that's the stuff, all the way in" she moaned as she then pushed her ass nearly all the way down his monster cock

Balancing her hands on the Alien's chest and pressing her feet to the mattress Gaz then started to bounce her huge ass along his length, her ass cheeks rippling and bouncing hard as she propelled herself along Zim's cock "fuck yeah that's good, you like that fat ass on your dick?" she panted as she slammed down on him harder making them both bounce and jerk on the mattress "god you're so fucking big!"

Feeling jolts of pure pleasure racing up her spine every time she slammed her ass down on his cock Gaz felt like the entire world around her was melting, the walls of her bedroom seeming to seep away as the moonlight faded leaving her and Zim in pure darkness as she rode him harder and harder "I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming!" she then screamed throwing her head back as her orgasm tore through her

And then she woke up

Sitting bolt upright in her bed Gaz panted heavily, her skin glistening with sweat in the moonlight from her post wet dream climax which had left her sheets completely soaked between her waist, glancing around the room to find herself completely alone further proving that the experience was just a dream Gaz let out a loud growl of annoyance

Tossing the bed sheets off of herself Gaz jumped out of bed grabbing her car keys from her bedside table before storming out of her room and down the stairs to head to her car not even bothering to put clothes on, after a dream like that she had to at least check if it had any truth to it and even if Zim wasn't as hung as he was in her dream she'd at least have the satisfaction of finishing what her subconscious had started

Plus the look on Dib's face when he found out that she had fucked Zim would be a nice little bonus as well

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	2. To the victor the spoils

To the victor the spoils

The windows of the local arcade practically shook in their holdings as the sounds of points being scored and feet hammering against the floor echoed throughout the building along with the cheers of the crowd that surrounded the DDR machine, whilst Gaz wasn't overly fond of video games that demanded physical activity she took her title of the arcades game champion very seriously and answered every challenge for her trophy no matter what it was

Now she was dancing with everything she had on the resident Dance Dance Revolution machine, her feet aching slightly in her heavy combat boots as she stomped repeatedly on the flashing icons on the floor, maintaining a perfect combo throughout the overly long song _"how long is this fucking song?! I shouldn't have had that third pizza earlier"_ she mentally cursed feeling sweat running down her neck, her huge bust bouncing wildly blocking her view of the screen every few seconds forcing her to rely on her memorization of the notes to know where to put her feet at every given moment

"Getting tired? You can give up if you want" the challenger smirked as he was still going strong making Gaz snarl with annoyance, the cocky prick had been swaggering around acting like he owned the place from the moment he had walked in which had immediately gotten Gaz's hackles up and when he had noted that the small golden trophy on a shelf behind the ticket counter next to a picture of her looked good and challenged her for it she couldn't say no

"Like fuck I'm letting you beat me" the purple haired girl growled fighting through her loss of breathe and ignoring the aching in her chest, whilst she wasn't exactly unhealthy her body was not built for such rigorous activity, the only times she got that much exercise was when she was fucking so to be moving around without the reward of orgasms made it feel like her body was going on strike

Gritting her teeth as her thighs burned even more Gaz struggled to focus on the screen as there was more than just the challenger's cockiness that had her distracted, for an arrogant bastard Gaz had to admit that at least he was a looker, roughly around her age with sleek black hair and caramel skin, a lean build and taller than her by at least a foot, what distracted her the most though was between his legs, his baggy jogging pants carrying a large bulge that carried down one of his thighs showing that he was at least nine inches flaccid making the purple haired girl bite her lip as her mind slowly slipped from that of the competition to more perverted thoughts

The smirk on his face also made it obvious that he knew where she was looking and was using it to his advantage _"well two can play at that game"_ Gaz growled internally starting to put more bounce into her dancing, causing her chest to bounce harder with her along with her huge ass, her tight jean shorts struggling to contain her behind which caused them to slip down enough to let her thick ass cheeks to bounce free

With her fat ass now on full display Gaz smirked as her challengers focus noticeably lessened, his feet miss stepping for a split second before he managed to compose himself saving himself the point _"looks like I have to get the big guns out"_ Gaz decided with a wicked grin thankful for having chosen to wear a peephole top that day, having picked it out to tease her fellow gamers with her cleavage but now it had a much better purpose

Reaching up to take hold of the hole in her top she pulled it down allowing her huge J cup tits to slip through and bounce free, eliciting more cheers from her fans and a barrage of camera flashes as her challengers eyes went wide with both shock and desire, his bulge getting even bigger in his pants and his momentary lack of focus causing him to split and land hard on his ass costing him several points just before the song ended leaving his score a mere ninety five percent to Gaz's perfect one hundred

"And THAT is why I fucking own this arcade!" the Goth girl declared raising her fists up high in victory further pushing her tits out for her adoring crowd "and that is why nobody challenges me for my title and gets away with it" she grinned as she pointed down to her beaten opponent, the sight of him downtrodden before her doing more than making her ego swell as the scent both hers and his sweat merged in her nose sending shivers down her spine "you put up a good fight though, I have to commend you for that" she commented as she held out a hand to help her challenger up, biting her lip as she kept her eyes on his huge bulge knowing that he was staring just as blatantly at her tits

"Thanks, I honestly thought I had a chance" the challenger replied both slightly surprised and very happy as Gaz left her chest on full display "I thought challenging you after you've eaten would give me an advantage"

"Nobody ever has an advantage over me" the purple haired girl smirked as she ran a finger along her challenger's chest "I'm feeling strangely generous today, I think a consolation prize is in order" she purred before taking hold of his shirt "back room keys! Now!" she called out snapping her fingers before offhandedly catching the ring of keys that a member of staff threw to her, thanks to her great skill at all the games at the arcade and her regular patronage there she was basically given the full run of the place able to go where she pleased "now you, come with me"

Putting up no resistance or complaints as Gaz dragged him through the arcade the challenger took the chance to cop a feel of her fat ass, making the Goth girl smirk as he squeezed her ass cheeks hard whilst she unlocked the door to the staff room "you're lucky you're hot otherwise you'd lose your hand for that" she smirked as she kicked the door open and threw her opponent inside "pants off now!"

"Yes ma'am" the teenager grinned promptly dropping his jogging pants to let his fat meaty sixteen incher bounce free, his size actually making one of Gaz's amber eyes open fully to admire it as she dropped her shorts to bare her tight little cunt "damn that looks like a tight fit"

"Don't worry, I'll make it fit" Gaz grinned back as she kicked her shorts to a side keeping her top, thigh high socks and combat boots on as she sauntered towards her challenger "but before that I think this dick needs a taste test" she purred as she then dropped down to her knees licking her lips as her face became level with his cock

Reaching forward to wrap a hand around the base of his cock Gaz breathed hot on his cock head before darting her head forward to swallow down ten of his sixteen inches in one swift motion "fuck me!" the challenger gasped with pleasure as Gaz's tight hot throat encased his shaft only for her to pull away moments later

"That comes later" the purple haired girl smirked before diving back into her work, swallowing his cock back down her tight cunt of a windpipe making him shudder with pleasure again, chuckling at how easy she had him melting Gaz took hold of his waist to stop him from toppling over as she started to vigorously pump her head along his cock, gagging loudly as she slobbered all over his shaft soon having it dripping down onto her bouncing tits

"God that feels so fucking good, name's Corbin by the way" the challenger panted realizing that he hadn't properly introduced himself earlier when he had challenged Gaz "fuck your tongue is good!"

Smirking again around his shaft Gaz lowered one hand to start groping her breasts as she bobbed her head faster, her strong neck muscles easily maintaining a fast blowjob pace as her tongue worked in frenzied circles around Corbin's now throbbing shaft, the Goth girl drooling heavily as she sucked causing more and more to flow passed her lips and drip down onto her tits and the floor whilst her slobbering echoed louder throughout the room

Panting louder with pleasure Corbin risked reaching down to take hold of Gaz's head, burying his fingers in her hair as he began to thrust into her hot wet mouth, gritting his teeth as he felt his balls tighten as his first load rapidly built up, tasting his precum on her tongue Gaz just increased the suction on him purring loudly around him to further stimulate him to the point that he could last no longer "oh god yes!" Corbin cried out as his cock erupted in the Goth's mouth, frantically bucking and thrusting into her face as he unloaded down her throat "swallow it!"

Not one to stand for being ordered around Gaz decided to let it slide this time since she was sucking his cock and guys tended to shout all manner of shit when her lips were around them, letting her mouth fill up with cum to the point that her cheeks bulge out as far as they would go Gaz then swallowed his massive cum load in one go tittering to herself as she then slowly pulled away letting his cock fall out of her mouth with a wet sloppy _'pop'_ "impressive, your balls are pretty big so I shouldn't be surprised by that big of a load, hope you have more in you"

"Don't worry, one load is nothing for me" Corbin grinned shuddering as Gaz slapped his cock against her outstretched tongue before giving the first few inches more hard hungry sucks

"Good, now let's see how you long you last this time" Gaz smirked back as she rose to her feet taking hold of Corbin's collar again to pull him towards a nearby couch, laying down on it she then cupped her huge bimbo tits "get over here and start tit fucking, it's been too long since I had a good dick between my tits"

Grinning broadly Corbin practically dove onto her to oblige her demand, quickly pushing his cock between her tits as she pressed them around his shaft encasing it in her huge bust "fucking hell" he groaned as just his cock head was left uncovered "there's no way these are real"

"Oh they're real, all that pizza I ate growing up had to go somewhere" Gaz grinned biting her lip as she felt his massive cock throb against her chest in almost perfect synchronicity to her heartbeat, digging her fingers into the firm flesh of her breasts the Goth then started to rhythmically pump her tits along Corbin's cock as he thrust between them

Groaning with pleasure as Gaz's tits felt like pure heaven around his shaft Corbin then reached back sliding his hand between her legs to find her tiny dripping slit, teasing her folds with his rough finger tips before slowly sliding a finger inside making Gaz shudder with pleasure "hey! No fingers in there unless I say so!" she growled pressing her tits harder around his shaft making yelping when he found her clit and pinched it hard

Smirking as her back arched and her legs kicked upon her clit being touched Corbin did it again harder this time making the purple haired girl gasp and growl louder, before he could pinch her clit again though Corbin found himself getting thrown off of her landing hard on his back on the floor _"oh shit I've fucked it"_ Corbin mentally cursed himself fearing what Gaz was going to do next _"the one girl everyone knows not to piss off and I had to push my luck, well at least I got a blowjob before I died"_

Closing his eyes to at least save himself the sight of Gaz's wrath Corbin waited a couple of seconds before slowly opening an eye to check why he wasn't dead yet, instead of an extremely pissed spawn of Satan standing in front of him he found Gaz smirking down at him as she now stood bent over the couch shoving off her massive ass and tight dripping cunt "since you seem so impatient to get at my pussy I thought we might as well skip to the good part, I was going to let you cum all over my face and tits but this will have to do, I just hope you're good enough at actually fucking to make up for leaving my face dry" she smirked reaching back to spank herself making her thick ass cheeks jiggle and ripple "now get over here before I get fucking bored"

Thankful that he wasn't currently having all of his bones broken Corbin happily took his place behind her, grabbing hold of her ass with one hand as he guided his cock to her cunt with the other teasing her slit for a moment and giving her a firm spank making the purple haired girl moan and bite her lip "stop teasing, shove that monster in me!" she demanded reaching back to grab a hold of her other ass cheek beating it harder than Corbin had her other one

With a smirk Corbin once again obliged her demand slowly sinking his fat sixteen incher into her hot wet cunt making Gaz roll her head back with a heated moan of pleasure and relief "damn you're fucking tight!" he gasped spanking Gaz hard again as he pushed in as deep as he could go, wanting more of her tight wet encasing heat that clenched hard around him

Moaning from the hit and the feeling of his massive cock stretching her insides Gaz bent further forward to let her head rest on the couches seat, pushing her colossal booty higher in the air as she grabbed the nearest pillow to bite down on it "fuck that's it, nice and fucking deep" she purred as she popped her hips in time to Corbin's thrusts making her thick ass cheeks bounce and clap against his groin

"Yeah you like it deep don't you slut?" Corbin panted before he could stop himself, his heart skipping a beat as he feared invoking Gaz's wrath again but too his relief the Goth only let out a heated moan from his words

"Yeah I like it fucking deep! Shove it in me harder!" Gaz demanded as she felt her orgasm building up, jolts of sheer pleasure shooting up her spine every time Corbin's cock entered her womb and rubbed against her g-spot

"Yes ma'am" Corbin grinned back reaching down to grab hold of Gaz's wrists before pulling them back lifting the Goth up from her laying position, allowing her huge tits to bounce wildly as he pounded into her harder and harder causing his huge balls to beat against her clit

"Oh fuck yessss" Gaz moaned throwing her head back as her orgasm hit her hard, her cunt clenching impossibly tight around Corbin's cock forcing him to take much shallower thrusts into her lest her pussy rip his dick clean off "fuck me cum in me you bastard! I want to feel it now!" she snapped starting to buck back against him as her pussy continued to clench and spasm starting to pant as she felt him begin to throb inside of her

Gritting his teeth Corbin thought about holding off wanting to last longer inside of her but as Gaz clenched her fists hard he decided it was best for him to just go with what she said, pulling her arms back harder he drove his cock as deep as he could into her wanting cunt before cumming with a shuddering groan, dumping his load deep inside flooding her to the point that it soon overflowed coating the couch side beneath them and her inner thighs

"That's it bitch, take it all" Corbin panted as he continued to take slow shallow thrusts as he emptied his load before suddenly pulling out grabbing Gaz by her hair "remember what you said about being disappointed that your face was dry?" he then smirked unable to stop himself in his lust as he turned the Goth around to finish his release with a harsh blast of cum to her face and tits

Time seemed to stop dead at that moment as Corbin registered what he had just done, Gaz opening both eyes to stare up at him whilst her face and tits dripped with his seed "that was ballsy, I have to commend you on that" she then smirked sticking her tongue out to lick up some of the cum around her lips as well as grabbing hold of his cock stroking him to coax out any cum that was left in his balls "you're lucky you did that whilst I was horny otherwise you'd have lost your dick" she added as she then rose to her feet to get dressed "do you game here often? I wouldn't mind a repeat session of this"

"I actually just moved into town, I'll definitely be a regular here if you're around though" Corbin grinned back as he pulled his pants back on admiring how Gaz's ass shook and bounced as she pulled her shorts back up

"That's good, word of advice though, don't ever challenge me again, next time I won't be so merciful on you after I beat your ass"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	3. Human mating techniques

Human mating techniques

"This is absolutely preposterous" Tak commented as she stared in utter confusion at Dib's laptop, sitting naked on his bed the ex-Invader had been given free reign of his room whilst Dib had to run to the store

Having flicked through and grown tired of his several paranormal guides and texts the Irken's attention quickly drew to his laptop having heard much about the 'internet' and how it had most of humanity enslaved to its many features, after some quick web surfing Tak soon found herself on the most popular parts of the web and despite her initial disgust she realized that she couldn't turn away

"Would Dib…like that?" she pondered out loud as she stared at a video of a porn star fellating her co-star, watching in amazement at the humans tongue work sticking out her own tongue to compare it, hers of course was a lot longer than a humans being an easy eight inches in length at full extension as well as being segmented and fairly hard compared to a human tongue, it was extremely flexible though able to twist into knots and loops with relative ease so even with Dib's considerable endowment she would be able to wrap it around her manhood easily

Realizing what she was considering Tak quickly shook her head of such thoughts going back to the laptop to click away only to freeze when she noticed that the two people on the screen had changed positions, the woman now taking it hard up the ass from the male porn star "people….like that?" she gasped at the depravity on screen, no, no people couldn't possibly like that but she had learned to read humans pretty well and the look on the woman's face showed that she was enjoying it

Biting her lip Tak then looked back at her own ass, like Zim her time on earth had caused her to grow much taller than that of a normal Irken almost putting the tallest to shame at her new five foot seven height and along with her new height her body had filled out as well, her chest now a very squeezable double C cup and her ass, whilst nowhere near Gaz's level, was much fuller and bouncier compared to even human levels

"Would it feel good for me?" she pondered reaching back to cup and squeeze her ass, when it came to sex she and Dib hadn't gone much further than the basics and even then it took a while for her to convince him that her insides weren't acidic and wouldn't bite his dick off, after her ex-Xenophobic boyfriends fears were put to rest Tak found that sex with humans was a lot more tolerable and pleasurable than she could have imagined so the discovery that there was more to human sex than she had realized soon had what disgust was left melting away to arousal

Hearing the front door open and close signalling Dib's return Tak quickly closed the web page slamming the laptop shut before turning on her disguise, Dib might have come a long way from despising all Aliens to become a lot more tolerant of her and Zim but he was still understandable iffy about doing things with her in her true form "hey babe, sorry that took so long" Dib apologized as he watched in, his arms brimming with snacks for their planned cheesy B movie night "you ok? You look flustered…..did the laundry room ghost come back again?!"

"No, no ghosts this time" Tak tittered back running her fingers through her hair smirking at the memory of Dib running around his laundry room swiping at the air with his newly ordered 'spectral net' "I was just on your computer and I saw some things online"

"Oh, well that's the internet for you" Dib replied as he set his purchased food on his desk next to the bed "stay away from fanfiction though, that stuff will ruin your childhood"

"It wasn't that either, Dib have you ever wanted to put your cock in my mouth?" she asked deciding to take a more straight to the point approach with the matter

"Say what now?" Dib replied quickly, his eyes widening to the point of bugging out as his cheeks flushed "c-come again?" he added, there was no way he could have heard her right

Smirking at her boyfriend's flustered appearance Tak reopened his laptop soon finding the page and video she had been watching before turning the laptop to show him "that, what do humans call that?" she inquired quirking her lip as Dib's face went even redder at the sight of the porn on the screen

"Oh t-that? That's called a blowjob" Dib explained rubbing the back of his head _"now I know how dad felt when he tried to give me and Gaz the talk"_

"Huh, interesting, would you like that? It looks intriguing"

"Really? Well yeah but most girls don't really like doing that so I didn't expect you to ever want to"

"It looks worth a try at least"

"Are you really sure you want to?"

"Dib it took long enough to convince you to have sex with me, don't make this as headache inducing" Tak growled with slight annoyance before smirking when she noticed the growing bulge in his pants, reaching forward with her foot to tease his groin making him jump "well it seems our big friend down there is a lot more eager than you so I think I'll listen to him" she grinned wickedly as she hooked her strong legs around Dib's using them to pull him forward before grabbing hold of his pants

Swallowing thickly as Tak worked his pants open with ease Dib couldn't help but feel a little rise in pride when the Irken's eyes widened at the sight of his cock, at eight inches flaccid and sixteen at full erection Dib knew he was a lot bigger than most men but he never let himself get too big headed about it "ok, now where to start?" Tak pondered out loud as she stroked him to full erection, licking her lips as his girth soon made it impossible for her fingers to touch around him "maybe a little tongue work"

Sticking her long segmented tongue out Tak then lashed it around Dib's cock making him yelp at the sudden action and at how tight her tongue wrapped around him, gently curling her tongue along his length Tak was more than pleasantly surprised by its flavour, finding the thick earthy flavour of it very pleasing to the taste licking faster along his length whilst wrapping a hand around the base of it to stroke him, whilst her disguise far exceeded Zim's in quality it had a single flaw that restricted her hands to her natural two fingers and a thumb along with only having two toes, despite this though her hands were still very dexterous as if she had the full human five fingers

"Not bad" she commented with a smirk as she pulled her tongue back stroking him faster "throbbing already? I must be a fast learner" she grinned before moving forward to take his broad cock head into her mouth, her eyes fluttering closed as his flavour was a lot stronger straight from the source, a moan escaping her lips as she stroked him faster pushing her head forward to take more of him into her mouth

"God Tak" Dib groaned loudly, shuddering with pleasure as Tak slowly made her way down his cock, her throat opening up with ease showing off her total lack of gag reflex, as her lips reached his groin he grabbed hold of her head holding her in place making her hum around his girth "damn that's good"

Tittering at his responses to her ministrations Tak then pulled away from his cock, wrapping her tongue around him as she did so before showing just how dextrous it was by stroking him with it, she was amazed with how much she was enjoying the act and how much it was turning her on, her inner thighs starting to glisten with arousal as her hands joined her tongue in stroking her boyfriend's huge throbbing cock

" _By Irk how can someone taste so good?"_ she thought as she latched her lips around his cock head sucking hard on him again, shuddering as she tasted his hot salty precum as it began to pour out into her mouth, working Dib faster and harder until he finally climax with a shuddering groan

When his release hit her Tak's eyes went wide as her mouth was filled in a matter of seconds, her cheeks bulging out from the sheer volume of his cum to the point that it started to overflow her lips as she struggled to swallow it, mentally cursing herself for forgetting just how much Dib could cum and not giving herself enough time to prepare for his release

Despite this she persevered swallowing over and over until his cock stopped spewing the addicted seed, pulling away Tak licked her lips slowly before extending her tongue to lap it at the tip of Dib's cock in a serpentine manner making him shudder "well that tasted a lot better than I had expected" the blue haired girl smirked as her tongue slowly wrapped along Dib's cock again before darting back into her mouth "there is something else I'd like to try if you'll humour me"

Not giving him a chance to answer Tak took hold of his shirt using it to drag him down onto the bed, pushing down his jeans the rest of the way as she moved to straddle his waist, his thick erection pressing firmly between her ass cheeks making her bite her lip at the feeling of it _"ok Tak, nice and easy, you can do this"_ she told herself as she reached back to guide her boyfriend's cock to her tightest hole, taking a deep breath before slowly sinking down on him

It hurt like a bitch for the first few seconds making her go completely rigid, her teeth clenched as her eyes went wide with shock, thankfully her extremely high pain threshold allowed her to deal with the pain as it slowly ebbed away to be replaced by a deep throbbing pleasure "oooooh, that's nice" she breathed slowly rolling her hips as she sunk her ass down further on Dib's cock

"Fuck that's tight" Dib gasped as Tak rolled her hips more, her extremely tight hole clenching around his cock to the point that it felt like it was cutting off enough blood flow to make his dick fall off but yet felt so good he wanted her even tighter, reaching up to take hold of Tak's slender waist Dib could only hold on as the Irken girl began to bounce on his lap panting and moaning as her bubble ass took his huge cock now with perfect ease

"Fuck…shit…now I see…what Gaz was talking about…" the blue haired girl panted as she popped her hips harder, biting her lip as strong jolts of pleasure shot up her spine every time she slammed her ass down on Dib's cock "oh fuck we are doing this more often!" she exclaimed as an even more powerful wave of ecstasy rushed to her brain "come on Dib! Fuck my ass!"

Obliging her command Dib rolled them both over onto their sides turning Tak around so that her back was to his front, his cock burying even deeper in her ass making her eyes roll back and her long tongue loll out of her mouth as he began to take deep hard thrusts into her "oooohhh fuuuck" she gasped as Dib then held her leg up high giving him more room to thrust into her

With her toes curling mid-air Tak soon hit her climax as Dib's pace got harder and faster, pounding into her fat ass whilst her cunt clenched and twitched with ecstasy, the Irken girls mind going completely blank as she suffered through her most powerful orgasm yet, her ass clenching impossibly tight along with her cunt setting Dib off as well causing Tak to scream silently as she felt his hot cum fill her insides

Pulling out of Tak's ass Dib rolled over onto his back panting heavily for breath as his cock shoot out the last few streams onto the Irken girls thick ass cheeks, Tak equally breathless as she slowly sat up moaning at the subtle aches that ran through her body, giving herself a couple of moments for the strength to return to her legs the blue haired girl then reached down to pick up Dib's laptop which had fallen to the floor "what are you doing?" Dib asked as Tak reopened the porn site

"Seeing what else humans can do"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	4. Game on

Game on

"Come on god damn it update!" Gaz snarled as she stared at her TV screen, the progress bar on the screen showing how much of her new game needed to install having not moved from five percent for over ten minutes leaving the Goth girl seething with frustration before she let out a loud cry of anger as once again an error message appeared on the screen explaining that her console wasn't powerful enough to play the game

"God damn it!" the purple haired girl shouted throwing her controller across the room in frustration "I bought this thing yesterday!" she fumed booting the console harder sending it several feet across the room, thankfully the designers had learned from the countless complaints of their old consoles breaking too easily from gamers frustrated with the tougher levels of Vampire Piggy Hunter and had toughened their machines accordingly

Collapsing back on her bed seething Gaz began brainstorming how she would be able to play her game, she had spent good money on it so there was no way in hell that she was just going to let it slide "if only it had more processing power" she sighed trying to think of ways she could rig the console with more power

Upon hearing Dib move around in his room upstairs an idea struck Gaz remembering how he had once rigged up one of his old computers with a Spelldrive to max out its running capabilities "if I can get one of those Spelldrives and put it in my console…." she pondered before heading up the stairs towards Dib's room, he was bound to have at least one or two spare and if he said no to her she could just force him to hand one over

Booting open Dib's door Gaz marched in heading to his junk closet ignoring his outcry as her sudden entrance had made him nearly hit the ceiling from his computer chair, rummaging through her brothers closet Gaz grinned as she soon found what she was looking for finding a stack of Spelldrives with one left in the pile with a Spell charge left on it "bingo" she smirked grabbing the Spelldrive and immediately taking off back to her console in the living room

"This better fucking work" she asserted as she knelt down in front of the console opening up the Spelldrive, scrolling her finger along the long list of enchantments she stopped at empowerment and pressed the button whilst at the same time pressing the Spelldrive to the console, less than a second later the Spelldrive lit up to the point of almost blinding her and then in a flash it was gone leaving her console with a bright glowing effect along the power buttons "did it work? I guess there's one way to find out" she commented picking up the controller and turning the console on

The moment her finger pressed down on the power button though Gaz had to shield her eyes as the console emitted another blinding flash and for a split second it felt like her entire body was being torn apart and reconstructed but yet there was no pain, when the flash died down and she could open her eyes the Goth girl realized that she was no longer in her living room

"What the fuck?" she gasped as now she stood in a dark dying wasteland, ravens cawing in the dark cloudy sky waiting for the next poor soul to drop dead so that they could feast and before her stood a huge intimidating cathedral with low ominous organ music inside, shivering as a cold breeze ran up her spine Gaz looked down realizing that she was no longer wearing her comfy baggy hoody and sweat pants

Now her body was clad in the scantiest least armour like 'armour' that ever had been seem, her tits, cunt and ass completely bare to the world as her outfit consisted of just a necklace, a strap around her waist to hold the sheaths for her Daggers and a pair of skin boots "holy fuck!" the Goth girl then gasped when she realized just where she was

She was in one of her erotic video games, specifically one that she had downloaded about a month ago and had played for two weeks straight, it was akin to a pornographic mash up of Dark Souls and Undertale with the sheer difficulty and unforgiving nature of the enemies of Dark Souls but yet there was a pacifism option to playing like with Undertale, with every encounter with an enemy there was a choice

Fight or fuck

And now Gaz was stood in front of the final boss room and since she had chosen fuck with every single enemy with the game she was still level one with the bare basic starting equipment of the Rogue class plus she guessed that the only way out of the game was to go through and beat it "oh, I can do this, let's get this over with, I mean how bad can it be?" she told herself having breezed through the game thanks to the fuck option "I just go in there, make the big guy blow a load or three and I get out of here, simple"

It wasn't simple

Gaz immediately regretted her words when she entered the cathedral to find the final boss waiting for her on his throne and in her honest opinion he made Satan himself look like Pee Wee Herman, the demon standing an easy ten feet tall with jet black skin and glowing golden eyes, two long curved horns adoring his head whilst spikes ran along his shoulders and up the front of his body in two lines along both sides of its chiselled eye pack, in the Demons large hands he held a huge flaming Greatsword buried half way into the ground and even half way buried the Blade had a visible five feet to it before it reached the hilt

Upon laying eyes on her the Demon slowly rose from its throne, the ground shaking slightly under its cloven hooved feet as it took several lumbering steps towards her before stopping, it was giving her the choice that all other monsters and bosses gave her during her playthrough, fight or fuck

And with the huge throbbing 18 incher that was swinging between his legs it didn't take Gaz long to make her choice of how to react, the purple haired slut simply removing her Daggers from their sheaths and tossing them aside to show that she had no intention of fighting to which the Demon stabbed its Sword into the ground to 'holster' it "come here big guy" Gaz purred as she sauntered towards the Demon making sure that her tits swayed and her ass bounced with every step she took towards him

Growling with approval as Gaz then gently took hold of his cock the Demon watched her as she then began to stroke him, her soft fingers exploring and admiring every inch of his unearthly cock before she let her jaw go slack and guided his erection into her hungry mouth "good human" he growled as she showed off her oral skill taking his monster cock into her mouth and down her throat with little effort and difficulty

Upon taking more than half of the Demon's cock down her throat Gaz was delighted to find that she kept more of her senses than sight, hearing and touch, her cunt soaking as the rough dirty flavour of the Demon's cock overwhelmed her senses making her whole body shake which in turn made her huge bimbo tits bounce, her tongue working frantically along every inch of cock it could reach whilst her hands cupped and played with his huge heavy balls

Forcing her head forward all the way until her lips kissed the Demon's pubic bone Gaz held herself there for a good twenty seconds before pulling away, panting heavily as long lines of drool connected her mouth to his dick "come on, you gonna face fuck me or what?" the Goth girl panted lustfully before letting her mouth fall open again, her tongue hanging out as far as it could go as she drooled heavily onto her heaving tits

Grinning lecherously at her lustful demand the Demon took hold of the purple haired girls head in a vice like grip before ramming his entire eighteen inch length down her wet cunt of a throat, the Gothic slut not even gagging as she supported herself on her hands and knees, shaking her huge ass making it clap and ripple as the Demon began to rail hard down her windpipe making her tits bounce wildly

"Very good human" the Lord groaned as she took his savage skull fucking with total ease, still sucking and drooling hard as he slammed into her mouth repeatedly, his breathing getting heavier and raspier as his cock throbbed, his red hot burning precum starting to run down Gaz's throat but she only moaned loving the burning sensation of it

Ramming his cock straight down her gullet again the Demon Lord then pulled out of her mouth letting Gaz cough up the huge wave of drool that had built up in her mouth "don't fucking stop!" Gaz snapped panting heavily as she kept her open wide open lapping at the monsters cock head with her outstretched tongue "fucking fuck my head!"

Smirking at how depraved the Goth slut was the Demon Lord shoved his cock back into her mouth to resume the skull fuck, furiously pumping her head along his pulsating length using her mouth and throat to pleasure himself until he finally climaxed with a roar, his cock erupting with his white hot Demonic seed filling Gaz's mouth to bursting point in under a second, her cheeks bulging out as far as they could go as she struggled to swallow as much as she could, the rest of the cum rushing out passed her lips and even shooting out of her nose coating the floor beneath them as well as covering most of her cleavage

It took the Demon almost three full minutes to stop cumming and Gaz had never felt more turned on in her life _"this better not be a one way trip deal"_ she thought to herself as the Demon released his grip on her head to which she promptly latched her lips around his cock again furiously pumping her head along it to suck out any remaining cum that was left in that load

When her cum thirst was momentarily satisfied Gaz then pushed against the Demon's abdomen coaxing him to sit back on his throne before she moved to mount his waist reverse cowgirl style "get this fucking monster inside me" she moaned heatedly as she ground her tiny cunt slit against the Demons huge fist sized cock head

Granting the sluts wish the Demon Lord took hold of her waist and with one brutal motion slammed her all the way down his cock making her scream of pleasure echo throughout the entire cathedral, her stomach bulging out obscenely as her body went completely limp with pleasure, shaking hard as a crushing orgasm coursed through her veins

From that point on she was little more than a fuck toy for the Demon Lord, her tight curvy body bouncing wildly as he used her to pleasure himself, her mouth slack open and her tongue hanging out as she panted like a bitch in heat, her tits bouncing so hard they hit her in the face every time the Demon slammed her down on his cock "yes…yes fuck me you bastard…fucking use me….fuck me harder!" she demanded reaching back to clutch a couple of the Lords chest spikes for support "make me fucking cum you motherfucker!"

Smirking again as how depraved and demanding the little human was the Demon Lord upped his ante standing up and starting to thrust into her every time he slammed her down his cock, making her body bulge out further as another powerful orgasm rushed through her system "FUCK YES! You better fill me the fuck up when you nut!" she cried out squeezing her cunt tighter around his cock making the Lord growl with pleasure, his cock starting to throb and ooze precum already

Turning back around to face his throne the Demon bent Gaz forward making her grip the seats arm rests as the Lord took her from behind, the Demon slamming into her only a few more times before reaching his climax again throwing his head back with a feral roar as he unloaded deep inside the slut "yes! That's how I like it!" Gaz screamed orgasming yet again as her womb was filled to the brim with white hot Demon cum, her eyes crossing for a second as she drool heavily with pleasure through gritted teeth

When the Demon stopped cumming again Gaz pulled herself away from him to sit on his throne, immediately latching her mouth back on his shaft sucking hard on the head whilst her hands frantically stroked along it coaxing the last few remaining streams of cum out and straight down her throat making her eyes rolled back with perverted pleasure

As she sucked out the rest of the Lord's cum a small pop up appeared in the air above their heads similar to what happened when she 'beat' the other bosses of the game, she had won and now had the option to leave via the end game and most likely return to the real world, looking over to the open door that now stood glowing at the other side of the chamber she paused for a moment to weigh up her options, it was her original plan to get out as quickly as possible but now she had a huge Demon cock in front of her

Quickly making her decision she brought up the pause menu with a devious grin and pressed 'reload last checkpoint'

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	5. We're what now!

We're what now?!

"This is such bullshit" Gaz huffed as she lugged another box of beakers out from the basement "why the fuck did I even agree to this? Couldn't Dad have some of his science lackeys bring him his old stuff?"

"Hey you were the one who went all gooey and ran to the phone the moment the ID said it was Dad, we could have avoided this" Dib retorted carrying two more boxes on his shoulders up the basement stairs earning himself a harsh glare from his sister "what? It's true"

"Whatever, let's just get this done so I can go back to playing video games" the Goth girl huffed as she dropped her box in the entrance hallway before shoving passed Dib making him stumble as she headed back down the steps to the basement

Scoffing and rolling his eyes Dib dropped his boxes next to Gaz's before heading down to the basement himself, there was only a few boxes left and he was as eager to be done with the chore as Gaz was, upon entering the old dusty basement again he found Gaz had opened one of the taped up boxes and was going through the contents "you know dad doesn't like people touching his stuff"

"I'll put it back" the purple haired girl replied as her eyes scanned one of the many documents that had been filed neatly into the box "hey come look at this, dad dabbled in cloning a few years back"

"Seriously?" Dib asked, his interest peaking as he headed over to Gaz reading the document over her shoulder "March 11th 1992, latest cloning attempt has been a complete success, March 11th? That's my birthday, dad cloned something on the day I was born?"

"Not just on your birthday, look at this, October 24th 1995, another cloning success" Gaz replied reading through another document attached to the first one before noticing a bunch of photos stashed in the box as well, pulling the photos out Gaz opened an eye in surprise when she found them to be pictures of her and Dib as babies "dad cloned us?"

"No, I….I think we were the clones…." Dib responded with shock as he had taken the first document from Gaz and had read further

" _March 11_ _th_ _1991, my latest cloning attempt has finally yielded a success of a healthy baby boy! And simply by appearance I can tell he is my exact copy as he is the spitting image of me in my infancy, when my wife discussed potential names for the child I had suggested 'successful clone number 1' but she wasn't so happy with that so we eventually settled on 'Dib', not the name I would have picked but in this instance I relented just to see my love happy"_

"I'm a clone of dad? Oh my god….." Dib gasped in shock having to sit down as the news sunk in "I'm a clone, I'm…not human…"

"Of course we're human, we just were born differently" Gaz responded as she continued to read through the second document

"We? Gaz are you saying?"

"Yeah, you were cloned from dad, I was cloned from mom, apparently dad wanted to call me 'successful clone number 2', man he sucks with names" the purple haired girl commented before shrugging and placing the documents back in the box to tape it back up

"You're not freaked out by this?!"

"Why should I be? We're still human, just genetically identical to mom and dad, it's not like we were made out of plastic or something"

Sighing Dib just nodded deciding it was best to just drop the conversation as it was starting to give him an early midlife crisis going back to focusing on taking the rest of their dad's boxes up the stairs to the front door so they could be taken to his new lab, focusing on the work did work for a short while before a realization came to his head "I just realized something, technically I'm the same as dad and you're the same as mom"

"What's your point?" Gaz asked with a raise brow

"It means we're not technically related, we're not blood siblings, only in title"

"Oh"

"Oh? I thought you'd react more than just 'oh'"

"Well it's a slight relief I suppose to find out we're not actually related" the Goth girl joked with a small smirk to which Dib just huffed "although it does make those dirty dreams I've had about you a little less weird"

Stopping dead in his tracks at Gaz's work Dib almost dropped the box he was carrying as he spun around "say what now?"

"What? You grew up kinda hot and people dream about weird shit" Gaz just shrugged back walking by Dib as if they were having a perfectly normal conversation "you can't tell me that you haven't had at least one dirty thought about me"

"Of course I haven't! You're my sister!" Dib exclaimed back unable to believe Gaz was talking about such things so casually

Dropping the box she was carrying Gaz turned around placing a hand on her hip as she cocked it "seriously? Are you gay or something? You're not turned on by this?" she questioned highlighting her incredibly curvy body "I've given guys boners by just walking by and you're honestly telling me that you don't want a piece of this ass even a little bit, when you and Tak fuck are you the catcher?"

Staring at Gaz with a 'seriously?' expression Dib let out a weary sigh "no Gaz, I am not or never will be the catcher, I've just never thought about you in that manner, until half an hour ago we were blood siblings, to think of you in such a way would be wrong"

"Well you said it yourself, we're not related so it's no longer weird" Gaz smirked before lifting up her top to let her huge tits fall free, honestly she was surprised that she was talking about such things herself but she couldn't deny that Dib had grown up becoming what she deemed fairly handsome and after many 'girl talks' with Tak she had learned just how well-endowed he was and how good he was in bed which fed into her several wet dreams about him "so what do you think? I still don't turn you on?"

Swallowing thickly Dib found himself speechless as he stared at Gaz's huge firm J cup breasts, as disturbing as it was for him he couldn't deny that Gaz had grown into an amazing body and whilst he deemed himself loyal to Tak the Irken had told him before that she wouldn't mind him sleeping with other girls as humans aren't naturally monogamous according to her research, unable to find words to answer Dib just continued to stare unaware of how obvious his body was as it reacted to Gaz's making the Goth girl smirk

"That's what I thought" she commented admiring the huge bulge growing in Dib's pants "now lets see what Tak was talking about" she purred pulling her top off completely over her head and tossing it aside before advancing on him causing him to back pedal

"Whoa! What if dad catches us?" he exclaimed as he found himself quickly backed up against a wall as Gaz grabbed hold of his pants quickly beginning to undo them

"Dad's never home, you know that" the purple haired girl smirked as her skilled fingers quickly worked his pants open rewarding her with the sight of his fat cock falling free "well hello, Tak really wasn't lying"

Completely dumbfounded and speechless Dib could only stare as the girl he had thought was his biological sister that very morning pulled her head back and opened her mouth to take his broad cock head passed her lips, the Goth girl letting out a low hum of approval as she found herself loving his flavour whilst Dib shuddered with pleasure at how hot and wet Gaz's mouth was

Chuckling around his cock Gaz then suddenly slammed her head all the way forward to swallow his cock in one go, her tongue poking out to lap at his heavy balls as she sucked extremely hard on his cock sending vibrations through his very being "holy fuck Gaz!" he gasped rolling his head back against the wall as Gaz then proceeded to briskly pump her head along his cock, drooling heavily to leave his groin slick and glistening

As she sucked hard on Dib's cock Gaz ran a hand down her body before pushing her pants down revealing her lack of underwear underneath, her fat ass bouncing free of the tight jeans as she revealed her dripping slit already soaking wet with arousal as she sucked hungrily on Dib's dick, her throat constricting tight around his shaft as she felt him starting to throb and ooze precum already which only compelled her to suck him harder

Panting harder Dib then groaned through gritted teeth as he hit his climax, his cock erupting in Gaz's mouth to which the purple haired girl took it in her stride easily gulping down his huge streams of cum, her throat bulging out obscenely with every swallow as she drained his load completely dry

Pulling away from Dib's cock as his release finally ended Gaz smirked at the look of exhausted bliss on his face "not bad, I always thought you'd blow shot glasses rather than gallons but it's good to be wrong sometimes" she smirked deviously as she stroked his cock refusing to let him go soft on her "now if Tak was telling the truth you can keep going, let's go test that"

Before he had a chance to speak Gaz took hold of Dib's shirt using it to drag him along as she rose to her feet, dragging him out of the hallway and into the living room before shoving him harshly down onto the couch as she kicked her pants off of her ankles to stand naked before him save for her knee high socks and the same devious smirk on her cum laced lips, her graze never leaving his throbbing cock as she moved to mount his lap

Staring up at Gaz still unable to find words to try to convince her to stop Dib could only brace himself as the Goth girl lined his cock up to her dripping cunt and slammed all the way down it impaling herself completely on his fat sixteen incher "oh fuck!" she exclaimed through her head back as her groin and lower abdomen bulged out from his size, his cock having punched through her cervix and was now buried deep in her womb sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body

As Gaz began to bounce hard on his cock Dib rolled his head back with pleasure again unable to form words from the sheer amount of pleasure coursing through his body at that moment, Gaz's cunt feeling impossibly tight and hot yet stretched perfectly around his cock to take him effortlessly "come on Dib….do I have to do everything myself? Fuck me back!" she grunted grabbing hold of his hands and placing them on her fat ass pressing down on them encouraging him to grip and squeeze as she rode him harder

"Oh god" Dib gasped as Gaz pumped her cunt faster along his cock beginning to buck his hips in response to her movements, thrusting up every time she slammed down causing his cock to slam deeper inside of her making her groin bulge out more

"Oh fuck that's it! Ram that horse cock in my cunt! Make me fucking cum!" the Goth girl panted before crying out as her pussy got tighter "god yes you're finally useful!"

With a few more hard bounces Gaz orgasmed hard all over Dib's cock squeezing so tight it nearly cut the blood circulation to his dick, the sheer intensity of her climax dragging Dib into his as well making him cry out as his cock erupted inside of Gaz flooding her with his seed making her shudder as she fell forward onto Dib burying his head in her cleavage

"See? Told you it was a relief that we're not related" she smirked feeling his seed slowly filling her insides before overflowing her cunt "you are giving me that fucking dick whenever I want it" she purred to which Dib just mumbled something muffled by her breasts, whether he was agreeing or not Gaz couldn't care less as she rolled her hips grinding down on him again

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	6. Irken's first swim

Irken's first swim

"Come on Zim it's been twenty minutes"

"Zim will take all the time he needs!"

"This was your idea! What are you chicken?"

"Zim is no eatery bird!"

Gaz rolled her eyes with a sigh of frustration as she treaded water in Zim's newly installed backyard pool, the Irken through his now several years upon Earth developed a full immunity to water and wished to appear more 'normal' having had put the pool in after noticing how many humans had backyard pools

There was only one problem though, he naturally had no idea how to swim so Gaz took it upon herself to teach him

Now however she was beginning to regret her sudden flash of altruism as Zim refused to go anywhere near the water's edge, standing with his arms crossed in a pair of swimming trunks glaring at the pool like it was something dangerous and evil, the memories of water burning like acid still fresh in his mind after several years

Huffing at how stubborn the Irken was being Gaz decided that if she was going to get Zim into the pool and make sure that the trip to his house wasn't a wasted one she was going to have to play dirty "fine then Zim, if you won't get in I'll just have to enjoy the water by myself" she stated before reaching back to unclasp her string bikini top, freeing her huge JJ cup tits as the top floated away immediately drawing Zim's attention

Visibly swallowing at the sight of Gaz's tits Zim turned his head away "you cannot tempt me human" he asserted despite the obvious tenting that was starting to grow in his trunks

Smirking Gaz then went one further sliding her bikini bottoms down her legs before letting them float away now treading water completely naked "still not going to get in the pool?" she asked again to which Zim simply crossed his arms stubbornly "suit yourself" she then stated before sinking below the surface, the crystal clear water of the pool hiding nothing as the Goth girl moved beneath the surface, her thick curves on full display to Zim as he glanced back at the water

Admiring how Gaz gracefully moved through the water betraying her mainly sedentary lifestyle Zim let out a sigh before relenting "the things Zim does to appear normal" he muttered to himself before approaching the side of the pool, his toes curling over the edge as he stared at the water still expecting to burn him like fire as he then gingerly lowered a foot into the pool

Hissing as his skin made contact with the water Zim quickly found that he wasn't burning, the water cool to the touch to which he slowly lowered more and more of himself in, sliding over the edge of the pool until he was standing at the shallow end with the water up to his chest making him thankful that his Pak was waterproof "took you long enough" the Goth girl smirked as she broke the water's surface "thought something is off"

Before Zim could inquire as to what she meant Gaz disappeared back under the water and two seconds later Zim was dragged under with her as she grabbed hold of his shorts and dragged them down causing him to trip up, the Irken disappearing under the water's surface for a couple of seconds before rushing back up coughing and spluttering "INSOLENT DEMON WOMEN!" he snapped with frustration ready to bitch Gaz out for her actions only to realize that she had gone under the water again

Having decided to have some fun with Zim as a little 'reward' for getting into the pool Gaz held her breath as she took hold of his 9 inch flaccid cock and started to stroke it making his antenna shoot up, his angry snarl quickly becoming a smirk as he realized what was going on, reclining against the side of the pool to relax as Gaz stroked him to his full 15 inch glory before taking him deep into her mouth and throat making the Irken hiss with pleasure

Showing expert skill in both oral sex and holding her breath Gaz fluidly pumped her head along his thick cock humming around it as she did so, her hands resting on his thighs as her tongue worked all over his length "good little human" the Irken hissed placing a hand under the water to cup the back of Gaz's head pressing it further down his length, a shudder of pleasure running up his spine as Gaz poked her tongue out to caress his balls

Holding him down her throat for a couple of minutes Gaz then pulled away for air escaping the Irken's grasp before rising to the surface "you want more?" she smirked sticking her tongue out teasingly "you gotta come deeper" she teased before wading away into the deeper water before disappearing under the surface again

Hissing at the human's teasing Zim stared at the water intently, it wasn't burning him so the multiple paste baths he had taken in the past had paid off and thanks to a new upgrade he had given his Pak the device fed him with a constant flow of oxygen so there was no chance of him drowning

With a deep breath and a couple of moments to compose himself Zim overcame what little fear he had left of the water before stepping forward into the deeper end, allowing the water to wash over him as he submerged himself like Gaz did, his large crimson eyes quickly adjusting to find Gaz floating a few feet in front of him, her smirk still visible on her lips as she swam towards him

Upon reaching the Irken Gaz placed her hands on his shoulders before wrapping her strong thick legs around his waist pushing her cunt down hard on his erection, the Goth slut having to bite her lip to suppress her moan of pleasure lest she let go of the air in her lungs as she took Zim's huge cock to the hilt, the Alien immediately grabbing her thick ass to pull her in closer, his own groan of pleasure garbled by the water

Curling her toes as she dug her heels hard to Zim's lower back Gaz began to rock hard against him fucking herself on his cock as he held her in place, her huge tits crushed against his chest as she enjoyed the feeling of his taloned fingers digging into her fat ass cheeks

After a few more minutes however her face started to turn red as she struggled to keep holding her breath and thankfully Zim wasn't malicious enough to deny her access to the surface for air, the Goth girl taking a deep inhale before immediately starting to rock her hips against Zim's fucking his cock faster "god fuck your cock is fucking huge!" the screamed out as his cock head slammed against her cervix again making the Irken groan and grin with pride

"You're not so bad yourself Gaz-thing" the Irken smirked back gritting his teeth as he felt his balls tightening and his cock throbbing as Gaz began to orgasm around him, the purple haired girl tightening her legs around his waist as she climaxed hard, trapping him inside of her as she dragged him over the edge with her, his thick green cum flooding her cunt and womb filling her completely whilst the rest overflowed to mix with the water around them

"Oh fuck yes!" Gaz exclaimed loving the feeling of Zim's cum filling her keeping her strong legs wrapped tight around him to make sure that she got as much as possible inside of her, holding him in place for several solid minutes after his release had ended before finally relaxing and letting him pull out

"Well…I'd say that should wrap up the first swimming lesson" Gaz panted as she and Zim treaded water, admiring how the left over cum in the pool almost glowed in the late day sunlight "same time tomorrow?"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	7. Keep the tip

Keep the tip

Humming to herself as she lied strewn out on the couch Gaz casually flipped through the channels, her eyes darting to the front door every few seconds as she waited for the pizza delivery guy to arrive, having ordered the food nearly half an hour ago she was wondering if he'd be any later, she doubted it thought because of the pizza place's thirty minutes or less delivery policy

As if on cue as the twenty ninth minute ticked by there was a knock at the door "show time" the Goth slut smirked as she hopped up from the couch and smoothed down her clothes, well cloth, the purple haired girl dressed only in a tight black t-shirt leaving her completely naked from the waist down as she headed to the door

Opening the door Gaz only opened it a crack just enough to poke her head out giving the delivery guy a rare smile "delivery for you Miss Membrane, the usual as always, triple stacked with extra pepperonis and cheese" the delivery man stated holding three pizza boxes "that will be eighteen dollars fifty like always"

"Well that's the thing, I don't really have any cash" Gaz replied before slowly opening the door to reveal her mainly naked body "is there any other way I could pay?"

Yes it was one of the corniest porno scenes in the book but Gaz couldn't care less, she was completely broke, craving pizza and could really go for a good lay so she thought she might as well mix all three together

"I don't know Miss, as tempting as this is I could get fired for this" the delivery guy stated weighing up his options as he tried his best to play cool having learned that the rumour he had heard from his co-workers was very true

"I do anal" Gaz stated with a smirk as she pulled her top up to let her huge bimbo tits bounce free and that was all the delivery guy needed to make his mind up, putting up no struggle as Gaz grabbed hold of his shirt and dragged him inside nearly making him drop the pizzas

Moments later the pizzas were set neatly on the hallway table as the delivery guy stood resting against the wall, his pants around his ankles as Gaz squatted in front of him, her head furiously bobbing up and down as she sucked hungrily on his cock, drool pouring from her lips and onto her bouncing tits making them glisten

"Mmmm fuck Miss Membrane" the delivery guy groaned as Gaz took his meaty eleven incher with total ease down her throat

Sucking harder Gaz then pulled away spitting heavily on his cock and balls "call me Gaz" she breathed before pulling off her shirt over her head and wrapping her tits around his cock started to jerk him off with them, her skilled tongue working his cock head moaning as she tasted precum already "that's it big boy, cum nice and hard for me"

Shuddering the delivery guy couldn't do anything but obey as Gaz's tongue and tits swiftly brought him to his first climax a lot faster than he would like to admit, his seed hitting the Goth slut hard in the face making her smirk as his cum plastered her features "damn that's a big load, been holding back big guy? Got no one to empty your balls back home?" she teased as she continued to jerk him off with her tits

"Not everyone goes for the pizza guy" he panted back "turns out porn lies in that regard"

Smirking at his comment Gaz then rose to her feet not bothering to clean her face of cum as she took hold of the delivery guy's cock, using it to lead him to the living room to which she shoved him down onto the couch, his cock still standing rock hard and proud as she then proceeded to turn away from him showing off her huge ass before proceeding to sit it down on his cock, her tightest hole taking his thick cock with total ease as both of them moaned with pleasure

"Fuck yeah! Nice and fucking deep!" the purple haired girl exclaimed as she pushed her ass all the way down the delivery guy's cock, he wasn't as big as Zim or Dib but he still filled her up quite nicely, enough for her to get at least one orgasm out of the session "you like that fat ass on your dick?"

"Damn yes you're fucking tight!" the delivery guy grunted back taking hold of Gaz's waist as she started to bounce hard on his cock, her feet firmly planted on his knees to support herself as she rode him with porn star level skill "god fuck you know what you're doing!"

Grinning with pride at the pizza guy's vocal pleasure Gaz upped her ante riding him faster and faster, her thick booty clapping against his groin as her tits bounced hard enough to hit her in the face every time she slammed herself down on him, biting her lip as she felt her groin start to tighten as her orgasm built up "don't just sit there! Fuck my ass back!" she demanded reaching back to balance her hands on his chest

Complying with her demand the pizza guy gripped her waist harder as he started to thrust up into her ass as hard as he could, his balls beating against her cunt every thrust he bucked his hips up making Gaz moan with pleasure "fuck that's it!" she cried out as she climaxed her, her curvy body shaking with pleasure as she moaned and drooled through gritted teeth

"Fuck!" the pizza guy gasped as Gaz's ass got even tighter around his cock as she orgasmed, using the moment she seized up to take control of the session, pushing Gaz down onto her side as he knelt by her legs, his cock still buried in her fat ass as he took hold of her left thigh, using it for support as he thrust hard and deep into her "god you're tight" he panted feeling his climax building up

"Yes, fuck that ass, cum nice and hard, fill me the fuck up!" Gaz panted back as she leaned up to watch his cock railed into her ass, loving how she could practically see his shaft throbbing along with the feeling of his hot thick precum pouring into her ass before finally he hit his limit, moaning as she felt him cock erupt deep inside of her ass warming her insides with his hot thick cum "mmmm fuck that's it, fill my fat ass" she purred biting her lip as the pizza guy then slowly pulled out of her ass to finish his load all over her thick ass cheeks

The moment he was finished the delivery guy quickly found himself getting his pants fixed up and getting shoved out of the door, Gaz giving him the reason of not wanting him to get behind on his work schedule whilst in reality she just wanted him gone so he wouldn't try asking for money for the delivery, giving him a quick goodbye before slamming the door shut behind him and locking it leaving him stood bewildered outside

Staring at the door blinking for a couple of moments the delivery guy then sighed before pulling out his cell phone and dialling his works number "boss…yeah…Gaz…yeah it happened again…"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	8. The rent agreement

The rent agreement

Dib's clock read 6am when he jolted away at the sound of his bedroom door being kicked open "what the hell?!" he exclaimed scrambling at his bedside table to find his glasses "is the house on fire?!"

"Nope" Gaz smirked as she marched into Dib's room clad in only an old tight t-shirt that only just covered her tits "it's rent day bitch"

"What? Gaz it's six in the morning, how are you up this...?" Dib began to ask before cutting himself off realizing that she had most likely been up all night playing video games "never mind, monies in my wallet over there" he muttered before laying back down and covering his head with the bed covers

Seconds later however the covers were violently pulled off of him making him groan with discomfort "oh come on!" he exclaimed before being hit hard in the face with Gaz's t-shirt muffling his complaints and when he pulled it away he found Gaz climbing onto his bed with a predatory grin "Gaz it's too early for this"

"Tell that to your morning wood" the Goth Girl smirked back wrapping her hand around Dib's thick cock happy that he had decided to sleep naked that night, stroking his meaty sixteen incher before running her tongue along it moaning as she relished the layer of musk and sweat that coated it "damn that tastes fucking good" she breathed before swallowing his cock all the way down to the base

"Fuck!" Dib gasped as Gaz took him balls deep down her throat, his hips instinctively bucking as she bobbed her head along his length drooling like a waterfall all over his cock, gripping the mattress hard as Gaz sucked him as hard as she could, her tongue working every inch it could reach whilst she cupped his heavy balls

Slamming her head down hard Gaz poked her tongue out to lap at his balls before pulling away leaving heavy saliva trails "come on, are you just going to lay there or be a man for once and fuck the shit out of my head?" she growled impatiently spitting heavily on his cock and stroking it whilst glaring up at him "seriously you get a hot bitch served on a platter for you and you do nothing, honestly how does Tak put up with GLPMHHH!" she continued before gagging as Dib suddenly grabbed her head and slammed it back down on his cock to shut her up, the purple haired sluts glare quickly becoming a smirk as she resumed sucking on him

Taking a firmer hold of the Goth's head Dib sat up and moved her until she was kneeling on the floor next to the bed as he sat on the edge, his fingers wound in her hair as he furiously pumped her head along his length, if she wanted to get skull fucked she was going to get it, Dib putting all of his pent up frustration towards his 'sister' after years of abuse from her into the act and she was enjoying it just as much as he was, her smirk never leaving her lips no matter how hard he fucked her mouth making her drool fly everywhere

Soon enough with how hard he was using Gaz's head Dib reached his first climax, groaning as he dumped over a litre of hot cum straight down her throat which the Goth slut took completely in her stride, swallowing every drop he forced down her throat before pulling away with a loud gasp of breath "you call that face fucking?!" she goaded between pants for breath "Zim can do better than that! Either skull fuck me right or you're out on your ass!"

Not wanting to be outdone by his rival or to get kicked out Dib obliged, standing up and dragging Gaz onto the bed by her hair, making her lay on her back with her head hanging over the edge before forcing his cock back down her throat, grabbing hold of her huge bimbo tits as he gave Gaz everything he had

Enjoying this position and pace a lot more than last time Gaz took hold of Dib's waist pulling hard on it trying to make him fuck her throat deeper as his heavy balls beat against her face, her cunt leaking with arousal all over the bed as her legs kicked and writhed _"come on harder! Harder god damn it!"_ she growled internally wanting for Dib to make her jaw ache for at least a week _"I seriously need to teach him how to fuck a girl properly"_

Unaware of Gaz's inner critic Dib just focused on giving her the most savage face fucking he could muster, his cock already starting to throb again as Gaz sucked hungrily on his cock, his hips slamming against her face over and over reddening her cheeks as the Goth girl began to slowly hum with approval, his pace getting appropriately hard and uncaring just to her liking

"God…fuck…you like that bitch?" Dib grunted deciding to try dirty talk to stop Gaz bitching at him and to his surprise it seemed to work, the purple haired girl moaning louder around his cock as she drooled heavily all over herself and on his balls, her toes curling as she suddenly had a mini orgasm from arousal alone

Squeezing Gaz's tits harder Dib soon hit his second limit, burying his cock balls deep as he unloaded his balls down her throat again, taking rough deep thrusts into her mouth as he came before eventually pulling out finishing on her face and in her hair "ok…that was better…" Gaz panted with a smirk letting another wave of drool wash over her face before she sat up

Thinking that Gaz had gotten her fill and would let him go back to bed Dib let his guard down only to yelp as he was suddenly shoved down onto the bed, the Goth girl promptly slamming himself down on his groin and dick winding him at the rough action "you thought you were done?" she smirked as she started bouncing hard on his cock making her tits bounce harder "new rent rule, I get this fucking dick whenever I want, understand?" she grunted before rolling her head back with pleasure

Grunting as Gaz slammed down on him with bruising forced Dib just laid back to endure the ride, his groin bruising under Gaz's force but yet her pussy was hot and tight enough for him to at least get enjoyment out of the act, moving his hands from the bed to her hips Dib dug his fingers in starting to thrust back up into her as she slammed down making her moan and pant louder with pleasure

"Fuck, that's it, fuck me back" Gaz panted feeling her abdomen tighten up in growing orgasm, her cunt squeezing tighter and tighter as she dug her nails into Dib's chest "you better give me everything you fucking have when you cum again, I want to fucking feel it!" she demanded slamming herself down even harder making them both bounce hard on the bed "fucking cum you bastard!"

And cum he did, as if on command Dib's cock erupted flooding Gaz's hungry cunt with his final huge load, the Gothic slut throwing her head back with a moan of pleasure as she climaxed with him "god yes, fill me the fuck up" she breathed slowing her riding pace to rock her hips against his, enjoying every second of his cum filling her

Collapsing back against the bed as he finished Dib grunted as Gaz then hopped off of him dusting herself off like nothing had happened "well that's the rent paid for this month, well money wise that is, you still need to keep up on the cock payments, I'll be back in a couple hours for the next due" she smirked before simply walking away without another word leaving Dib to just roll his eyes and go back to sleep, far too used to this treatment for it to be surprising anymore

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	9. Energy boost

Energy boost

"That's it bitches, right into my trap" Gaz smiled wearily as a group of lower levelled players ran straight into her claymore trap racking up yet more points for her, the Goth girl having spent the last seventy-two hours straight playing the latest big multiplayer shooter she had gotten early for Christmas from her father and despite her extremely sleep deprived state she was still easily top of the leader boards in every single match she played

With another effortless victory under her belt Gaz pushed away from her computer to stretch, her back popping and cracking louder from the action having been stiff for the last ten hours straight causing Gaz to let out tired moans of satisfaction as her spine loosened

With another yawn Gaz reached for her can of energy drink scowling as she found it empty to which she tossed it aside and reached down to her drinks stash for another one only to find more empty cans "shit" she muttered realizing that she'd have to get up and go downstairs to get more drinks

Cracking her back again as she stood Gaz all but staggered down the stairs to head to the kitchen having to open her eyes wide to see through the fog of fatigue that had washed over them, the purple haired girl not even remembering that she was still naked having not bothered to wear clothes over her three-day gaming session, her huge tits and ass bouncing with every staggering step she took into the kitchen before opening the fridge and peering in

"Where the fuck are my drinks?!" she snapped upon finding the fridge devoid of her favourite pick me up soda, she could have sworn she still had a six pack left when she had made her last trip to the fridge so how could be…

Dib

Slamming the fridge shut Gaz stormed back upstairs towards Dib's room, kicking his door near clean off its hinges finding him sound asleep making her realize that it was just three in the morning, not that Gaz cared through especially as she noticed the last can of her soda lying empty on the floor, marching over to the bed and tearing the covers off to which Dib just groaned in his sleep not waking immediately

Ready to immediately scream him awake and bitch him out for drinking the last of her much-needed soda her attention quickly turned however when she noticed his flaccid cock hanging to his knees, her anger fizzling away near immediately as she realized that because of her game she hadn't gotten laid in the last three days and the mere sight of his monster cock had her cunt aching and her mouth watering

"Well you drank my soda so I'm gonna get my energy fix out of you one way or another" she growled wrapping a hand around his fat cock feeling an immediate jolt of arousal to her cunt the moment she touched him, licking her lips hungrily before leaning down to run her hot wet tongue along the length of his cock moaning loudly at his thick heady flavour "Jesus fuck I missed this fat fucking dick"

Wrapping both hands around Dib's monster cock Gaz lifted it to take the broad head into her hungry mouth, her tongue getting to work swirling around the first few inches of him as she sucked and moaned on his cock, drooling heavily as she took him deeper and deeper until she had fully throated his flaccid ten incher feeling him harden in her windpipe

As Gaz bobbed her head along his cock Dib slowly began to rouse from sleep, his eyes slowly opening as the purple haired slut swallowed hard around his girth making him groan with pleasure as he slowly awakened "Gaz? Wha….?" He grunted sitting up on his elbows "what time is it?"

Ignoring him Gaz just continued her work sucking him even harder becoming intoxicated by his heavy musky flavour, climbing onto the bed to rest on her hands and knees between his legs Gaz positioned herself head down ass up, her huge booty clapping and shaking in the air as she moved her head faster and faster along his huge cock _"come on cum you bastard! I need my fix!"_ she growled internally feeling her cunt drip onto the bed, pursing her lips tighter as she felt him throb in her mouth

As Gaz throated him again Dib suddenly grabbed her head forcing her face to his groin as he hit his limit, forcing his entire sixteen-inch length down her throat as he unloaded straight into her stomach "oh god fuck Gaz" he groaned bucking his hips against her face force feeding her every drop of cum he had in his load as she swallowed him

As soon as his release ended and his grip loosened Gaz pulled away, coughing lightly and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand "someone's finally growing a backbone" the Goth girl smirked licking her lips clean of any leftover cum

"What was that about?" Dib questioned rubbing the sleep from his eyes noticing the time "couldn't this have waited until morning?"

"You drank the last of my soda so I'm getting it back out of you somehow" Gaz retorted grabbing hold of his still hard cock with both hands stroking him hard and faster "I need another energy fix so I can keep gaming" she stated before taking his cock back into her mouth starting to suck on him again

After a few more hard sucks Gaz then moved to straddle his waist reverse cowgirl style, she had at first intended only to suck him off a few times to get her sugar fix from his cum but now her cunt ached far too much to be ignored any longer, guiding his length to her dripping pussy Gaz slammed herself down on him crying out with pleasure as the cock she had been subconsciously missing finally filled her to the brim once again "fuck yes!" she groaned rolling her head back as she ground down on Dib's length

Leaning back to balance her hands on Dib's chest Gaz started to ride him as fast and hard as she could, her huge ass clapping against his groin and stomach whilst her tits bounced hard enough to hit her in the face with every bounce "god fuck, god I love this fat fucking dick" she panted feeling his cock stretching her insides to their limits loving every second of it "you like that tight little cunt on your horse cock?" she smirked over her shoulder feeling Dib's hands on her huge booty

Biting her lip as he groped and squeezed her bouncing ass Gaz put more effort into riding him, ignoring the ache in her extremely tired limbs as the pleasure built up stronger inside of her, only just realizing just how good he felt inside of her after having gone three days without him when she was used to getting fucked by him several times daily

"Oh fuck I'm cumming" she grunted feeling her abdomen tighten almost painfully, her body long overdue for release as she leaned forward to rest on her elbows, performing a near perfect splits whilst rolling and popping her hips to keep pumping her cunt along Dib's cock until her body exploded in orgasm

Grunting as Gaz got a lot tighter around him Dib soon submitted to climax as well, blowing his huge load deep inside of her as the Goth slut shook wildly against him moaning and drooling onto his bed with pleasure as his cum filled her to the brim before she went completely limp

As his climax high died down Dib sat up wondering why Gaz didn't keep moving or just walk away like she normally did only to find her completely unconscious, the three days straight of being awake finally catching up to her along with her orgasm being too much for her causing her to pass out still impaled on his cock

Knowing better than to wake her Dib just sighed and laid back down to go back to sleep himself knowing that if he tried to move her it would just most likely result in a bruised rib and a missing tooth

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	10. Females can do that?

Females can do that?

Yawning as she headed downstairs Gaz rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she headed to the kitchen to make herself some coffee, the mere two hours sleep she had last night after another binge session of her new video game she got over the holidays weighing heavily on her leaving her desperate for a pick me up

Upon reaching the kitchen she found that she wasn't the first one up finding Tak already making coffee, the disguised Irken standing with her back to her only wearing one of Dib's shirts which only reached her hips leaving her firm bubble ass on full display to Gaz making the Goth girl stop to admire it for a moment _"damn Tak's got a nice ass, never noticed that before"_ she purred internally as she admired how Tak's ass shook with every slight movement of her hips

Admiring the view for a few moments longer Gaz walked straight up to Tak giving her ass a strong open palmed spank making her jolt and shudder at the action "well good morning to you too" the Irken smirked turning around only to be shocked when she found it wasn't Dib behind her "oh, Gaz, I thought you were Dib"

"Really? Damn I must have really girly hands" Gaz commented with a smirk before reaching around to grab hold of Tak's ass again using it to drag her forward until their stomachs met, the Irken blushing when she realized that whilst she was half naked Gaz was completely nude

"Gaz, what're you doing?" the Irken asked as another shudder shot up her spine as Gaz squeezed her ass

"What? Your ass was out" Gaz smirked back digging her fingers in more making Tak gasp before she pushed against Gaz's front

"What? What are you doing? We're both girls" the Irken protested as her face suddenly got a lot hotter

At first Gaz thought she was simply playing hard to get before quickly realizing that her protests were quite real "wait, hold on a second" she said stepping away from Tak "don't Irken's have same sex relationships or anything like that?"

"Irken's don't have relationships at all" Tak explained resting back against the counter "we're a cloned race, we don't have parents or relatives in a sense, the fact that I've become emotionally attached to another would be considered pointless and obsolete back on Irk, I didn't even know that humans did such things"

"Seriously? Haven't you watched porn before?"

"Well yeah a few times but it's always between a male and a female, I thought it was just how humans stuck to it" Tak admitted bringing a dirty grin to Gaz's face

"Oh you poor naïve little thing" the Goth girl breathed "I have so much to show you" she smirked leaning closer to Tak

Before Tak could say anything else Gaz kissed her hard making her freeze up, her eyes wide as Gaz forced her tongue into the Irken's mouth immediately starting to play with her longer segmented tongue, the action making Tak freeze up completely whilst Gaz just pulled her closer to deepen the kiss

As her tongue played with Tak's Gaz pushed her back and up until she was sat on the kitchen counter to which the Goth girl broke the kiss, smirking at how flustered the Irken looked already Gaz then slowly slid down until her face was level with her groin looking up to find Tak staring down at her with her breathing laboured with obvious arousal

What made her arousal even more obvious was the fact that she was dripping like a waterfall between her legs making Gaz purr lustfully, placing her hands on Tak's thighs she spread them wider before leaning in to run her tongue along the Irken's weeping slit prompting her to let out a loud cry of pleasure "so loud already" Gaz breathed "does Dib never go down on you?"

"He does" Tak panted back, her hips starting to buck on their own accord "but this is…different" she added before throwing her head back with another moan as Gaz pressed her tongue back to her cunt

As Gaz feasted on her dripping core Tak moved back to lie fully back on the counter as Gaz moved her grip from her thighs to her hips, the Goth girl's tongue working wonders on the Alien's sweet little cunt, her breasts bouncing lightly under her baggy top as her chest heaved with every laboured breath and pant of pleasure and feeling her skin start to heat up Tak pulled the top up to bare her tits starting to knead them gently "by Irk…yes…deeper…"

Adding two fingers into Tak's cunt to replace her tongue Gaz steadily finger fucked the Irken girl whilst running her tongue up from her groin, along her stomach and up to her chest latching her mouth on one of her breasts making Tak cry out again "oh yes! Bite it! Use your teeth!" she gasped cupping the back of Gaz's head and arching her back to press her breast harder to the human girl's mouth

" _Kinky slut"_ Gaz smirked internally biting down harder on her breast feeling Tak tighten around her fingers prompting her to add a third one pressing her thumb to the Alien's clit, the Irken lasting a few moments longer before her back arched again and she let out a pleasured scream as her body shook in orgasm

Pulling back Gaz smirked as she admired her work, Tak now laid out on the counter shivering as her body shone in post orgasm aftershocks "not bad if I would say so myself" she grinned before turning around to look at the kitchen entrance "wouldn't you say Dib? I know you're there you fucking pervert"

Swallowing thickly at the mention of his name Dib stepped away from the wall he had hid behind and stepped into the doorway, when he had gone downstairs a few minutes earlier the last thing he had expected to see was Gaz molesting his girlfriend "I wasn't watching or anything" he lied out of natural fear of Gaz's temper

"Bullshit, there's no way that's just morning wood in your pants" Gaz retorted pointing out the huge bulge in his boxers "why didn't you come join in?"

"You two looked busy" Dib retorted trying to be funny "and Tak keeps going on about our relationship being open so I thought she might have just wanted you"

"Dib, what did I tell you about growing a backbone and taking some pussy when you want it?" Gaz smirked with a raised eyebrow, despite her 'training' with Dib to turn him into less of a dweeb when it came to women he wasn't exactly an alpha male just yet and probably never would be "just get in here and drop your pants" she ordered him with a beckoning finger, her grin growing as he obeyed walking towards her

Licking her lips tasting Tak's cunt still upon them Gaz dropped to her knees grabbing hold of Dib's boxers and yanking them down before he had a chance to letting out a heavy shuddering breath as his fat cock flopping out onto her face "there's the reason I put up with your dumb ass" she purred running her tongue from his balls to the tip of his cock before opening her mouth wide to engulf his entire sixteen inch length in one swallow

As Gaz started to furiously skull fuck herself on Dib's cock Tak slowly came back to her senses, the Irken slowly sitting up to find Gaz hungrily devouring her boyfriend's cock, the sight sending another rush of arousal to her cunt, she had always encouraged Dib to sleep around as to her knowledge human's weren't naturally monogamous and there was no point in going against nature but she had never gotten the chance to watch him with another woman, her fingers sliding down to her still aching cunt starting to play with her clit as she watched

Forcing every inch down her throat Gaz then pulled back to breathe pumping her hand along Dib's cock "god I love this fat horse cock" she drooled making her huge tits glisten before diving in to suck him again, her throat bulging out every time she slammed her head down Dib's cock making both of them moan with pleasure and arousal

Biting her lip as she watched Dib's cock disappear repeatedly down Gaz's throat Tak decided that she wasn't one to just watch, sliding off of the counter she fully shed off her top to go fully naked before kneeling down next to Gaz "move over" she husked pushing against Gaz to which the Goth girl slipped her mouth from Dib's cock to let Tak take her turn

Letting her drool run down her chin and onto her tits Gaz watched as Tak slid her long segmented tongue out and latched it around Dib's cock akin to a Snake striking its prey "damn that's hot" she grinned as she watched Tak essentially jerk Dib off with her tongue before leaning in to take him into her mouth

Since Tak couldn't throat him as much as she could Gaz leaned in to lick at the last few inches of Dib's cock that Tak couldn't fit in her throat, both girls moaning as they felt Dib place a hand on their head each encouraging their work especially when Gaz went lower to lick and suck on his heavy balls

Before long Dib's cock began to throb and drip with precum prompting Tak and Gaz to 'fight' over who got the first shot of his load in their mouth, both passionately kissing and licking around the head of his cock showing that Tak had quickly gotten over what reservations she had with girl on girl touching and sex

As Tak wrapped her tongue around her boyfriend's cock again Dib hit his climax, Gaz quickly taking his cock head into her mouth to take the first few shots letting her cheeks bulge out with cum before moving away to let Tak take her share, her cheeks filling up with his thick seed as well before she was forced to pull back causing the rest of his load to shoot all over the girls faces and chests whilst they hungrily swallowed his cum

After gulping down Dib's seed Tak gasped as Gaz borderline pounced on her lapping at her face and tits to lick up the cum that coated her skin, as she cleaned Tak's skin Gaz reached down to spread the Irken's legs glancing at Dib with one eye in a silent command to get to work which he quickly obeyed, making Tak moan as he teased her dripping slit for a moment before pushing his huge cock inside of her

"FUCK!" Tak screamed out as her groin and stomach bulged out around Dib's girth, her scream soon silenced as Gaz kissed her hard, the Irken immediately kissing back winding her much longer tongue around Gaz's as Dib started to fuck her hard

"God damn you're tight" Dib gasped as Tak squeezed him much tighter than usual, the Irken obviously as turned on as him by the threesome as she hooked her legs around his waist pulling him in deeper making her moan loudly into Gaz's mouth

Breaking the kiss Gaz then moved to straddle Tak's face facing Dib "put that tongue to work bitch" she husked before leaning down to lay across Tak's body in the 69 position working the Irken's clit with her tongue lapping at Dib's cock whenever he pulled back

Gasping breathlessly with ecstasy Tak snaked her long segmented tongue out to return the favour, probing Gaz's tight dripping cunt immediately adoring her taste making plans to do this sort of thing again very soon with the Goth girl, her tongue working frantically as her body began to shake in orgasm again

Dib didn't last much longer soon reaching his limit flooding Tak's insides with his hot cum, filling her to the brim until it started to overflow before pulling out to finish all over Gaz's face and hard making the Gaz girl smirk and grin at the feeling of his hot cum covering her, her own orgasm coming moments later as Tak's tongue found her sweet spot and ruthlessly attacked it sending her tumbling over the edge

As her orgasm died down Gaz latched her lips around Dib's cock sucking him clean before suddenly standing up, handing him his pants and promptly starting to push him towards the front door "get out, me and Tak are gonna have a girl day" she instructed, her tone showing that she had nothing girly planned with the Irken

"Wait, can I at least grab my pants or something?" Dib asked as he hurried put on his boxers before Gaz shoved him out the door

"Borrow some from Zim or something" Gaz told him before just slamming the door in his face leaving Dib standing their dumbstruck

"…..looks like I'm gonna have to crash at Zim's tonight"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	11. Character creation

Character creation

"I can't believe you made me waste my last Spell Drive on this" Dib complained as he and Gaz appeared in the character creation menu of her latest RPG game, their dad having insisted they spend more quality time together to which Gaz stated that they were going to play her newest video game only to force him to spend his last Spell Drive so that they could enter the game for a more hands on experience

"Oh shut up, Zim owes me a favour so I'm sure he has some weird alien device to recharge them or something" the Goth girl hushed him as she brought up the character creator mainframe "now shut up and make a character to that we can have some fun" she then demanded as she opened up the character slider for her character

First as always she put her name as simply 'Gaz', she never saw the need in making a fancy lore friendly name for any of the characters she created in her RPG's and she always made her character look as much like her as possible anyway so she might as well go with her real name

After the name came her characters class, the selection as generic and predictable as any RPG with a choice of Knight, Barbarian, Rogue, Archer, Assassin, Black Mage, White Mage and Necromancer

Having chosen Roque for the last few RPG's she had played Gaz decided to go with something different this time, swiping through the choices a few times before finally selecting the Necromancer class

Upon selecting her class the game immediately went to work redesigning her outfit to fit in more with the game, her hot pants and purple hoodie fading away to make way for a 'bra' formed from skeletal hands which cupped her huge bust to hold them up without covering any part of them save for where the fingers touched, her pants giving way for a similar set of skeletal hands which cupped her thick ass cheeks, holding them up and in place whilst barely covering them and leaving her cunt completely bare, Gaz having tweaked each classes outfits to her liking before dragging Dib into the game

With her outfit generated Gaz then held out her hand to accept the Bone Staff the game granted her as her starting weapon, content with her choice she took a moment to admire her outfit before turning to find what Dib had chosen, having expected him to go with the power trip option of one of the physically stronger classes only to be greatly disappointed when she turned around to find that he had gone White Mage

"Dib, what the fuck are you doing?"

"What?" Dib asked confused by the annoyed tone in Gaz's growl, his body now adorned in pristine white robes whilst an Oaken Staff appeared in his hands "I always go support when I play video games"

Sighing with frustration Gaz just walked over and reopened Dib's character selection screen, ignoring his slight protest as she returned his class to default returning his clothes back to normal "what the hell?"

"Shut it, you honesty can't make the right choice so I'm making it for you" the Goth girl scoffed changing Dib's character class to Barbarian before he could say anything about it locking the selection

The moment the class was selected for him Dib's eyes went wide as his clothes disappeared again, his muscles immediately beginning to swell as he gained another foot in height going from a lofty 6 foot 3 to an easy 7 foot 5, Gaz watching with an appreciative purr as Dib went front a lanky gaunt nerd to a massive goliath in under ten seconds, a massive bloody Battle Axe appearing in his hands as his starting weapon

"Now that's better" she grinned as Dib stared down at himself, the only clothing present on his body being a tiny loincloth that didn't even remotely cover his flaccid 9 incher "much better"

"I look like a roid monkey" Dib complained as he stared at his massive body

"Oh shut up, you look amazing" Gaz purred back running a hand down his chiselled twelve back before travelling lower to almost lovingly stroke his flaccid cock, teasing him for a few seconds biting her lip as he throbbed and thickened in her grasp before suddenly pulling her hand away "come on, let's go play"

"Teasing bitch" Dib hissed watching as Gaz swayed her hips to make her ass bounce as she walked passed him to start the game

"I know"

Booting the game up fully to bring them into the game world Gaz smirked as she and Dib were greeted with the generic starting forest filled with lower levelled enemies, level 1 Goblins and Skeletons and the like which raised their weapons to attack them the moment they noticed the two players

Smirking as the enemies hurried towards him Gaz simply raised her Staff to which a huge orb of dark energy shot out of the skull that adorned the top of the Staff and struck the entire group of Goblins and Skeletons causing them to explode with the force of a small nuke leaving Dib staring wide eyed "that's a little powerful for a starting weapon Gaz"

"Yeah, I may have input a few cheat codes to give me god weapons from the start, your Axe is actually supposed to spawn at level 60" Gaz explained with a smirk "go ahead, try it, I think one of the little shits survived" she then added as a single Goblin staggered towards them with a single health point left

"Seriously? The poor thing's next to dead" Dib protested feeling honestly sorry for the Goblin as it hobbled towards him

"Just fucking hit it!"

Sighing as Gaz gave him little to no choice Dib stepped forward and gently prodded the Goblin with the tip of his Axe Blade and as expected of a level 60 weapon on a level 1 enemy the Goblin exploded in arterial splatter "now that was just unnecessary"

"Feels good though doesn't it?" Gaz retorted with a confident smirk, sauntering forward and running her fingertips along Dib's bulging bicep

"Yeah, yeah I guess so" Dib replied as he found himself enjoying the little shot of adrenaline the kill brought him

"Thought so, I knew a weed like you would appreciate some extra muscle on your bones" the purple haired slut purred before moving her hand from her bicep to grasp hold of his cock once again "now let's put your most important muscle to good use shall we?" she added before moving to kneel in front of him, her outfit alone having made her wet from the moment she donned it and Dib's unintentional display of power had pressed all the right buttons for her

Looking down at Gaz as she pulled his loincloth off Dib couldn't help but think that this was her plan all along as she took hold of his fat flaccid cock and started to kiss and lick it to full erection, his 9 incher growing to a mighty 16 incher which sat heavily on Gaz's face making the slut purr as she inhaled his musk

Sticking out her tongue to lick along his cock from balls to tip Gaz then sat up on her knees to wrap her huge JJ cup tits around his shaft, her 'bra' helping hold them up as she started to jerk him off with her breasts "fuck that's nice" she moaned as her oversensitive breasts made the tit fuck as good for her as it was for him, her cunt dripping freely down her thighs as Dib dropped his Axe and grabbed hold of her chest "that's it Dib, fuck my fucking tits!" she panted arching her back more to push her chest out more "don't you dare fucking stop until you blow your load all over my face!"

Knowing better than to go against Gaz's instructions Dib went to work in furiously fucking her tits, squeezing her breasts to the point of bruising which only made the slut moan louder with pleasure as her tongue lapped at his cock head, her heated breath stimulating his cock as the first few inches thrust into her mouth

As Dib roughly fucked her chest Gaz let her hands wander to her aching cunt, starting to rub and massage her clit and slit as she let her 'brother' use her tits to get himself off, moaning with pleasure around his cock head as his shaft quickly began to throb, the head oozing precum onto her tongue making her shudder and hum before tightening her lips around the tip of his cock sucking hard on it

Moving her hands back up to her tits Gaz started pumping them as hard as she could as she sucked even harder, bringing Dib to eruption in under a minute earning herself the reward of his hot load straight down her throat, her amber eyes rolling back into her head as her cheeks swelled from the sheer quantity of jizz getting forced into her mouth, the tit fuck not stopping for a moment as she coaxed out as much cum from him as she could

Happily gulping down his seed for well over a minute Gaz soon craved more, giving his cock a few more sucks and licks before pulling away, rising to her feet and picking up her Staff before summoning a large tombstone which she promptly used to support herself as she bent over putting her fat ass on full display "fuck my ass" she commanded shaking her behind in invitation whilst looking back over her shoulder at him

Dib didn't need to be told twice as he stepped forward and wrapped his massive hands around Gaz's tiny waist, making the goth slut gasp before moaning in ecstasy as he pushed his monster cock into her tightest hole "oh god fuck yes" she hissed, her toes curling as her insides were filled to the brim with his massive cock, her body soon shaking in orgasm from the penetration alone

Grunting as Gaz's huge ass took every inch of him Dib gripped her waist tighter before giving her everything he had, since they were essentially digitized upon entering the game there was no risk of actually harming her allowing him to just let go of his inhibitions and fuck Gaz like the slut always wanted, driving into her to the point that her stomach bulged out making her eyes bug out momentarily

"Fuck that's it! Fucking rape me you son of a bitch! Break that fat ass!" Gaz screamed as Dib lifted her up so that her feet were dangling nearly a foot off of the ground as he pumped her along his cock like a sex toy, her tits bouncing hard enough to hit her in the face as it contorted in sheer ecstasy, the slut orgasming nearly every time Dib slammed her down to force his entire cock up her ass

Eventually however Dib reached his limit, slamming Gaz down even harder drawing out one last pleasured scream from her as he came inside her tight ass, her stomach bulging slightly from the massive influx of cum he forced inside of her before pulling her, dropping her to the ground to finish all over her face and tits whilst she eagerly opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue to catch as much as she could

As the pair finished their time in the game came to an end, the Spell Drives charge running dry transporting them back to their living room and to Gaz's immense disappointment their clothes immediately reappeared on their bodies and Dib's cum disappeared from her skin "damn it, I thought we had more time than that" she huffed picking up the Spell Drive and shaking it as if in a vain attempt to draw more charge from it

Growling as she came to terms that the Drive was completely dry she then turned to walk away "I'm gonna go to Zim's and get him to charge this thing somehow, when I get back we're doing that again, how about a sci-fi game? I'm sure you'd love to fuck me in space" she smirked shaking her ass at him before leaving the house showing that it was more of a statement than a suggestion

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	12. Ditching gym with Zim

Ditching gym with Zim

"GAZLENE MEMBRANE! YOU GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME FIFTY JUMPING JACKS RIGHT NOW!"

Growling under her breath as she stormed out of the collij gymnasium Gaz took off down the hallway to get as far away from her gym coach as she could, the purple haired girl cursing the fact that she had chosen gym as an extra-curricular class after her father had mentioned that she should exercise more

When she had signed up for it she had expected to get a female gym coach like she had in skool but it seemed that she had gotten the worst luck in picking that class as her class had a male gym coach and one that was easily not cut out for the job, the guy being an easy 300lbs and could barely run thirty feet before stopping to catch his breath as well

The guy was a major pervert as well to just add the extra layer of frosting on the shit cake that was gym class and he had picked her to be his 'favourite', constantly taking advantage of her too tight gym uniform making her run more laps than the other girls as well as perform sit ups and push ups for him under the guise of 'showing the other girls how it's done' when really he was just blatantly ogling how her tits and ass bounced with every movement she made

The final straw however was when he had held her back after the class was over demanding fifty jumping jacks from her whilst he 'checked his texts' obviously setting up the recording feature on his phone prompting Gaz to outright kick him in the crotch and storm out of the gymnasium

Hearing the fatasses footsteps echoing down the hallway after her Gaz made a sharp turn down an adjacent hallway, yeah she could have easily turned around and beaten several different kinds of shit out of him but she wasn't eager to risk expulsion over it, ducking into the nearest supplies closet to hide as she heard his heavy breathing and footstep lumber passed

As the gym coach passed by the closet Gaz became aware that she wasn't the only one in the cramped space, feeling a familiar firm almost shell-like skinned presence in the dark closet "Zim"

"Gaz-human" Zim's voice immediately spoke back confirming her suspicions

"Zim, why the hell are you in here?" the Goth girl asked despite the fact that she was hiding as well "are you skipping class again? Wait, isn't it gym period for you as well?" she inquired as the Irken had taken gym as extra-curricular like she had done, mainly because his Alien anatomy made him much more physically fit than the average human making gym class an easy grade for him

A low annoyed growl came from the Irken's throat as he was reminded of why he was hiding "Zim's gym teacher is…very invasive about Zim's pak"

"He was demanding you remove it again wasn't he?"

"Insolent earth monkey doesn't know what he speaks of" the Irken hissed as the memory of his gym coach outright screaming in his face to remove his 'backpack' and when of course Zim told him once again that it couldn't be removed the coach made a grab for him to remove it himself forcing Zim to send him across the room before making a mad dash for it

Gaz scoffed and rolled her eyes at the thought of Zim's gym coach trying to rip his Pak from his back, as funny as the thought of the look on the coach's face if he had managed to remove Zim's pak only for the Irken to drop dead ten minutes later was Gaz had grown fairly fond of the Alien over the years to the point that she was genuinely happy for his company at times "so how long have you been hiding in here?"

"Zim is unsure" the Alien admitted as it had been the beginning of his gym period when he had taken off and he had no way of telling the time in the closet "Zim thinks he is still searching for Zim" he added before stiffening when he heard footsteps outside the closet confirming his suspicions that his gym coach hadn't given up the search yet

Sighing as she realised that they still had a ways to go before they could possibly leave the closet safely Gaz then truly noticed how physically close she was with Zim, the tiny space around them forcing them to almost press up against each other and she was able to feel Zim's breath upon her forehead, the Goth girl enjoying the feeling on her skin as from the subtle touching of her breasts against his abdomen let her feel just how smooth and almost hard Zim's skin was under his shirt, almost like a insects chassis covering his body

"Well it looks like we're gonna be in here for a while I think we should do something to pass the time" the Goth girl suggested with a sultry smirk which Zim nearly lost in the darkness of the closet until he felt her finger run down from his chest to his groin bringing a broad grin to his face

"You play a risky game Gaz-human, can Zim trust you to not give away our location?" the Irken grinned, his segmented teeth borderline glistening in the darkness as he heard Gaz shuffling around feeling her slide down to her knees

"I'm more worried about you staying quiet while I suck the life out of you through your dick" the Goth slut smirked back as she pulled up her top to free her huge tits, pressing them against Zim's thighs as her hands went to his waistline, yanking his shorts down in one brisk motion smiling wider as his cock sprang free slapping her in the face

"There you are" the Goth slut husked feeling her cunt ache with need already as she wrapped both hands around his fat cock, her amber eyes nearly glowing in the dark as she looked up at him before running her tongue around his broad cock head making them both shudder "fucking delicious" she breathed before shooting her head forward to deepthroat him to the base in one smooth action

"Yesssss" Zim hissed as he rested his head back against the wall, resting one taloned hand on her head as the other reached down to grope one of her tits, the sharp tips of his fingers digging into the supple flesh making Gaz moan and hum around his shaft as she nuzzled her face against his hairless groin, staring up at him with total lust as her hands then went to his ass drawing him deeper down her neck

Holding him down for roughly twenty seconds Gaz then pulled away letting Zim's cock rest against her face as she panted for air "don't think I'm going to do all the work here" she growled lustfully beating his cock against her tongue "I want you to put your tongue to work as well" she demanded as she then stood back up and shimmied her shorts down her thick thighs baring her tight little cunt and huge bouncy ass

Now naked from the waist down Gaz proceeded to show off her gymnastic skill before performing a hand stand in the tiny space, leaning against the wall as she moved until her face was level with Zim's cock and her cunt was near his face, the Irken quickly getting the message as he took hold of her waist and snaked his long segmented tongue out to tease her dripping slit "mmm that's the idea" Gaz moaned as she then eagerly took his cock back into her mouth and throat

Groaning as Gaz began to furiously pump her head along his cock Zim delved his tongue deep into her sweet tangy cunt, his long thin segmented tongue digging deep into her hole easily finding her g-spot and attacking it mercilessly making her moan and shudder against him as she nuzzled her nose to his balls, burying her face in them as her tongue worked his cock

Forcing his tongue in harder Zim had Gaz orgasming in under a minute, the purple haired girl screaming with pleasure around his cock as his girth thankfully muffled her, moving a hand to cup the back of her head again pressing her face harder to his groin as he bucked his hips to fuck her throat, her face steadily turning red from lack of air but she honestly couldn't care less, his cock tasting too good to let out of her drooling mouth letting her saliva run down her face into her hair

After another few minutes Zim reached his climax whilst his tongue brought Gaz to two more climaxes in the same amount of time, burying his cock down her throat he unloaded hard forcing her to swallow his load making her gag and choke, her cheeks swelling up even more as the remaining cum filled her mouth to the point that it overflowed her lips running down her face and into her purple locks

Uncaring as to how she looked as Zim released her allowing her to shift back onto her feet Gaz simply turned around pressing her tits to the wall as she looked back at Zim "fuck my ass, now" she husked pressing her thick ass back against the Alien's cock as he eagerly complied, his taloned hands resting on her shoulders as he pulled back as far as he could before thrusting forward as hard as he could forcing a good two thirds of his monster cock straight into Gaz's tightest hole

Biting her lip to stifle her scream of pleasure as she felt her insides stretch and reshape around Zim's cock Gaz braced her hands against the wall as the Irken started to pound into her ass as hard as he could "fuck that's it…fuck that ass…fucking break me!" she moaned and grunted angling her hips to try and push back against him

Burying his cock deeper Zim then moved a hand around to clamp it over Gaz's mouth "if little Gaz does not stay quiet she will draw unwanted attention" he hissed as his cock made her stomach bulge slightly as well as her eyes to roll back as her body shook with orgasm again, the Goth slut wanting nothing more than to scream, to tell him that she didn't care if anyone found them but Zim did have a point, if her coach found her in such a position it would only give him more of what he wanted and there was no way she was giving him that satisfaction

As another orgasm hit her hard Gaz bit down on Zim's finger nearly drawing blood as he hissed at the slight pain in her action, his cock erupting deep in her ass flooding her insides with his hot green cum making her bite his finger harder to suppress her moan of pleasure "mmmpphhh, zassit, deeeppp" she mumbled against his digit as he unloaded his cum inside of her

Holding himself in place for over a minute as he relished the feeling of his climax Zim then slowly pulled out of Gaz's tight hole making her mewl and purr at the feeling of it "holy shit, I think that was our hottest fuck yet, you're improving" the Goth grinned back at him as she reluctantly pulled her gym shorts back up whilst Zim fixed his pants "hopefully those two assholes have given up by now"

Slowly opening the door to peek out Gaz smirked as she found the hallways deserted "ok I'm gonna make a run for it" she told the Irken looking back at him "I have gym again tomorrow so meet here same time?" she then grinned making it obvious to the Irken that it was more an instruction than a request as she then left the closet closing the door behind her

Neither of them were gonna pass gym that year

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	13. Gaz's new friend

Gaz's new friend

(Invader Zim/Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy crossover)

"Video games bore me" Mandy sighed as she sat on Gaz's couch next to the Goth girl watching half-heartedly as Gaz blew through multitudes of enemies on her TV screen, having met a month earlier when Mandy and Billy had moved out of Endsville to attend the same Collij that Gaz attended the blonde and purple haired girls soon found kindred spirits in each other becoming fast friends, sharing the same views on many things as well as having their own lovable idiot each

One thing that they didn't agree on however was Gaz's love of video games, Mandy seeing them as an annoyance and simply 'beep boop' lights on the TV screen whilst Gaz loved them with a burning passion so whenever Mandy hung out at Gaz's house she usually just ended up sitting bored next to Gaz as the Goth lost herself in her newest game

Realizing that Gaz was just outright ignoring her when the Goth just grunted at her comment Mandy rolled her eyes and got up from the couch to get herself a drink _"damn she's a lousy host, at least last time she called that alright looking pizza guy over, he was fun for an good twenty minutes"_ she sighed internally as she opened the fridge to grab a soda, whilst she was still as outwardly abrasive as she was as a child Mandy had grown to at least enjoy sex and wouldn't turn it down when she was craving it or at least was extremely bored

Cracking open the soda Mandy then moved to sit on the kitchen table as she took a sip of it "should have let Billy or Grim tag along after all" she pondered before hearing footsteps behind her "finally done with your little game?" she asked glancing over her shoulder expecting it to be Gaz coming to get a drink of her own

Instead her eyes met Dib as he strolled into the kitchen wearing nothing but a t-shirt and loose boxer shorts drawing her eyes to the noticeable bulge he had in them "you're Gaz's kinda brother right?" the blonde asked making Dib jump as he was relatively half asleep from a nap and hadn't noticed that she was there

"Huh? Oh yeah I am, you're Gaz's friend right?" Dib replied "Mandy is it?"

"So she has told people about me, honestly I was starting to think that I was the only person she could stand to talk to" the blonde commented taking another sip of her soda

"Yeah Gaz is a little standoffish at best, it takes a long while to get in her good books, hell I'm her brother and it took me years to get her to remotely like me, does have a couple other friends but they're…not exactly normal"

"You mean the Aliens right?" Mandy replied nonchalantly to which Dib's eyes widened in shock "oh please, I'm friends with the Grim Reaper, Aliens are nothing new to me"

"Oh, that's refreshing, most people are too stupid to remotely realise that Tak and Zim aren't human"

"Indeed, people are stupid" Mandy agreed taking another drink of her soda as Dib got his own, the blonde rolling her eyes along his lithe but toned body before settling on the bulge in his boxers quickly coming to a quick decision to quell her boredom "Gaz says you're pretty big down there, care to prove it?"

Having taken a swig of his drink Dib nearly choked on it from Mandy's question, coughing harshly before clearing his throat "excuse me?"

"You heard me" Mandy replied calmly but firmly as she set her can down and hopped off of the table making her ample bust bounce in its tight constraints of her dress, the sight of which made Dib swallow thickly "get it out and show me" she stated as she advanced on him to which he backpedalled against the counter

"W-whoa, we've only just met! And Gaz is in the next room, she'd kill me if she found out I had sex with her friend without her say so!" Dib tried to protest to which Mandy just ignored him grabbing hold of his boxers

"Fine, I'll do it myself" the blonde scoffed ripping his underwear down his legs to reveal his meaty dick to which she grasped hold of it to inspect it "not bad, a good eight inches flaccid" she commented holding it up against her forearm "but I like it bigger so let's see just how big you can get"

With that Mandy slid down to her knees stroking Dib's cock with one hand whilst pulling her dress down with the other to let her huge J cup tits bounce free, the blonde smirking as she felt Dib's cock swell and harden in her grasp "there we go, that's more acceptable" she breathed, her tone still cold and firm despite the fact she was jerking him off as she then leaned in to plant headed kisses along his shaft and on his cock head

"Oh fuck" Dib groaned as Mandy then encased his cock between her breasts, his legs shaking as he clutched the counter behind him

"Seriously? Your dick goes between a pair of tits and you're about to lose it? I wouldn't have bothered if I knew you'd be this weak" Mandy scoffed as she pumped her breasts along his shaft, if his dick didn't feel so good between her tits she'd have just stopped then and there so Dib was lucky in that regard "no wonder Gaz has you so pussy whipped"

As if on reflex from the insult Dib grabbed hold of Mandy's breasts making her eyes widen with surprise for a moment "hmm, you seem to have a backbone after all" she commented as she reached down to pull the bottom of her dress up exposing her little slut and thick bubble ass whilst Dib fucked her tits "come on, show me you're a man, use my tits!"

In the living room Gaz bit her lip as she tried her best to remain focused on her game, the Goth having noticed Mandy leave her side but didn't pay much attention to it until she picked up on the obvious sounds of sex in the kitchen, now her cunt was aching with arousal and it was becoming harder and harder to focus on killing the current boss of her game

Upon hearing Mandy order Dib to fuck her mouth as well as her tits Gaz's thumb slipped from the joy stick causing her to lose yet another life to the boss "fuck this, if that bitch is getting laid I'm getting some too" she hissed pressing pause on her game before throwing the controller away, the Goth slut promptly shedding off what little clothing she had on as she stood before proceeding to march into the kitchen

Upon entering the kitchen Gaz found that Mandy had brought Dib to his first climax with her tits and mouth, the blonde letting him fill her mouth completely with his seed before she pulled away to let him finish on her face and bust, Mandy letting out a small barely audible hum of approval as she gulped down his cum not wanting him to know that she enjoyed the taste and feeling of his cum on her tongue

"You two done yet?" Gaz spoke getting both of their attention as she sauntered into the room "if you were that fucking bored you could have just asked to get Dib up for a fuck session" she smirked grabbing hold of Dib's still rock hard cock to stroke it "as much as I love video games nothing beats a ride on this fat fuck stick"

"I told you several times that I was bored and wanted to do something else but you were too preoccupied" Mandy deadpanned as Gaz stroked Dib's cock harder before moving to straddle his cock, facing Dib as she stood on her tip toes rocking her hips to rub her cunt back and forth along his rigid length "and once again you're not listening to me" she sighed rolling her eyes before leaning under them to lick and suck at Dib's large balls to keep herself occupied

Biting her lip as Dib's girth spread her cunt Gaz pumped her hips faster, winding her arms around his shoulders crushing her breasts to his chest as it seemed she intended to work herself to her first orgasm on grinding alone "fuck you're so wet" Dib groaned as he reached around to grab hold of Gaz's fat ass, making the Goth girl bite her lip as she reached back as well to spank herself

Grinding down on him a few more times Gaz then reached lower to guide his cock into her dripping slit, letting out a long lustful moan as she was stretched to her limit around his girth "fuck yeah, take that fucking hole" Gaz moaned spanking herself again as Mandy sucked harder on Dib's balls

Running her tongue around his balls Mandy then pulled away to watch as Dib moved Gaz along his cock like a fuck doll, her thick thighs wrapping around his waist as she threw her head back with a scream of pleasure "impressive" the blonde commented watching how Gaz borderline melted on Dib's dick, she had definitely picked the right guy to fuck if he could get the Goth slut to scream like that

Digging her nails into Dib's shoulders Gaz showed off just how strong her legs and hips were as she started moving herself along his horse cock, her stomach bulging all the way to her rib cage every time she slammed herself down and it wasn't long before her first orgasm made her head spin

As Gaz came hard on his cock Dib proceeded to carry her to the kitchen table, lying her down on her back before taking hold of her legs to spread them wide, Gaz proceeding to reach up to grasp the edge of the table above her head letting her tits bounce as Dib thrust into her hard and deep not letting her orgasm die down

"Ah fuck, that's it, fuck that cunt!" Gaz panted watching as Dib's cock stretched her to her limit making her stomach bulge out with every thrust "you're finally learning how to use a slut! Fill my hole with your fucking load!"

Watching somewhat impatiently Mandy then raised an eyebrow as Dib came, his second load seeming to be no smaller than his first showing an extremely fast refractory rate "now I'm starting to see why you put up with him" she commented as Dib then pulled out cumming all over Gaz's stomach and tits as the rest of his seed poured out of her abused cunt

"He has his uses" Gaz panted as she scooped up some cum from her tits and licked it from her fingers "come on, your turn" she then grinned eyeing Mandy's glistening cunt

"Fine but anal only, I'm not risking having his kid" Mandy stated trying to sound as disinterested and distant as possible but couldn't hide that she was interested as she stared at Dib's still hard cock whilst turning around to bend over the counter "come on then, make yourself useful" she instructed trying her best to hide her gasp as Dib moved behind her and pressed his cock to her tightest hole

Gripping the edge of the counter Mandy bit her lip as Dib then pushed deep into her thick ass making her stomach bulge around his girth "fuck…" she gasped, her breath shaking as she tried to hide the pleasure she was feeling from the penetration, her toes curling against the floor as her breathing quicken, her bust heaving as Dib started to thrust into her

As Dib thrust balls deep into her ass Mandy then gasped as she felt a hot wet tongue on her cunt, looking down to find Gaz sitting between their legs running her tongue along her dripping slut "you…mmmph…you bitch…" she hissed as her body began to shudder, the attack on both of her holes building up her orgasm much faster than she had expected and within minutes she was cumming harder than ever before

With Mandy's ass squeezing tight around his cock Dib didn't last much longer, groaning as he came hard in the blonde's ass making her let out an uncharacteristically blissful sigh as her insides were warmed by his seed

As Dib pulled out Mandy quickly put her cold façade back on fixing her hair as she stood up "that was...somewhat satisfactory, this visit wasn't a total waste" she borderline complimented making Gaz smirk

"Yeah, yeah, I bet you five bucks you'll be back here in the next three days and it won't be to hang out" the Goth slut smirked to Mandy just rolled her eyes

She lasted two days before knocking on their door

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
